Fairies Choice
by MarineroLelouch
Summary: AU:Fairy High is a competitive school.Popularity means everything,and the school's two most popular group are not on good terms with each other.Even old friends like Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster are enemies now.On top of that, everything is about to get even more complicated with the arrival of a new transfer student;Lucy Heartfilia! Multiple Pairings!
1. The New Girl

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 1-The New Girl**

**A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail story. Any kind of review,suggestion is welcomed. So enjoy and Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the town of Magnolia.

The inner city bus stopped in front of Fairy High. One of the three high schools in the city. A certain blonde girl stepped out of the bus.

**"So this is the place,huh?" **The blonde girl wondered. When she reached the school gate,people started to stare at her.

**"Is it because i'm new?" **She thought with a sly smile on her face. She entered through the gate into the schoolyard. There stood a building,three stories high. It looked quite old. There was a big old clock,which was apparently broken. And a small statue above the clock. The buildings outer surface was mouldy. The clock was rusty and broken. But the statue,which was overlaid with a golden color was clean. It was shining.

**"So this is it,huh?" **She thought. She first thought that the building was an old rotten building. But then halfway through she stopped to look around. While people around her were still staring at her. Then she changed her mind. She now thought that the buildings old structure brought a different look and changed the whole ambience.

"**So this is where i'll go to school,huh? Not too bad." **She thought to herself. She was ten foot away from entering the building when somebody stepped in front of her.

She was short and slim. She had a bright smile and she had light blue hair. She was wearing a white skirt and the school blazer.

"Uhh,you're new right?" She asked waiting for a reply. She nodded. Then the other girl gave her a big smile.

**"**And you're a sophomore?" She nodded again.

"Then you've got the wrong place. This is the old building. Only seniors classes are here. Sophomore and freshman attend classes in the other wing."

She made a surprised face. "**There were two buildings?" **She thought to herself.

"Oh? Could you show me?" She asked.

The other girl smiled.

"Sure,just follow me." She stepped up to show her the way but then she turned back to face her.

"Oh,i'm Levy by the way. Levy McGarden" She said with a cute face. She extended her hand.

**"What a friendly girl**!" She thought to herself before reaching out her hand. She took her hand shook it.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She tried to copy her smile but she couldn't .

**"I'm just not perky enough." **She thought with an amused face.

"Nice to meet you too. Come i'll show you around." She said while making a hand gesture.

She followed her through a wooden path. There were students everywhere. They were laying on the grass. Some were sitting on benches and on the old buildings stairs.

Levy started to explain about the school.

"The path you took is the old buildings a.k.a The B Wing. A Wing is where sophomores like you and i go to. If you dont get off at the B Wing then the bus turns to the beach side and you can get off at the A Wing's gate." She explained throughly.

They came out of the wooden path in to the schoolyard.

"**Wow,this place is bigger than i imagined." **Lucy thought to herself. The A Wing was much bigger than the B Wing. The building was four stories high and there was a garden and a sports field around it.

Levy continued to explain.

"That's the building we go to. The seniors are on the other one. But the cafeteria is in the A Wing so its communal. You should go pick up your curriculum before class starts. You can come late 3 times. If you do it for the fourth time then its off to the principal." Levy said while they reached the school building.

**"Damn,there's only five minutes left. I can't afford to go to the principal yet." **Lucy thought then made a worried face.

"Yeah,i'll go do that." She said while nodding.

"Hey,wanna come with? I'll probably get lost again." She said with a grin.

"Yeah,sure.I'm a top student so they don't care if i'm late anyway." Levy answered and led the way for Lucy.

* * *

"So,here is your class schedule and your pass. You need to get that stamped by the teachers and then bring it back to me." The school secretary said and showed where the stamping area was.

"Oh,okay." Lucy answered and put the paper in her bag. She then turned to Levy.

"Thank you, Ever-san. Take care." She waved at the women.

"You too swetie. See ya!" The women waved back.

She looked at Lucy's schedule and raised a bright smile.

"Oh,we have Art and P.E together." Levy explained.

"Oh,that's great." Lucy said with a tiny smile.

"So,got any questions about the school?" Levy said with a smirk.

"Yeah,what are the people here like?" She asked with a wonderous face.

"You know,like any other high school i mean social status and peer pressure and all. There's a class difference thing. Rich kids,cheerleaders,jocks,nerds. " Levy said in a monotonous tone.

Lucy raised a brow. "So you're against it?" She asked.

**"Of course she's not. She's just pretending. She's a cute and energetic girl. There are a lot of guys who dig that. She's probably an idealist."** She thought to herself while waiting for a response.

"I'd be lying if i said i am" She said with a grin.

Lucy was shocked by her honesty. Most of the time,girls like her pretend to defend against such things as discrimination,bullying and social difference.

"I'm starting to like you Levy" Lucy said. Which was true because this girl was honest to herself.

"Oh,because of what i said?" Levy said with an intrigued face.

"Then you are gonna love this school." Levy laughed at her own response.

Lucy made a curious face while they reached her classes floor. Wondering about Levy's last remark.

* * *

**-Noon,School Cafeteria.**

It's lunch time and a certain group of five people are sitting in their usual table,chatting.

"No way. That's just not true" A young man with pink hair answered while making a mocking face.

"What,are you calling me a liar,? I saw them together." The girl with short white hair explained with a playful look.

"I agree with Natsu. No way that's real." The player with the orange hair pointed out whilst winking at the girls across the table.

The girls started to shriek and wave at him.

"So,YOU are calling me a liar Loke?" The white haired girl said with an annoyed face.

"Just calling it like i see it" He answered while leering.

"YOU-" The girl started to yell when somebody interrupted her.

"Calm down,Lisanna. Don't even listen to that idiot. He's just teasing you." The girl with long brown hair said trying to make Lisanna calm down.

"And besides, i saw them too." She continued.

Lisanna smiled with a victorious face and turned to Natsu.

"See,Natsu? Cana saw them too." Lisanna said,trying to convince Natsu.

Natsu just made a motionless face and nodded.

"Yeah,sure. Whatever" He agreed trying to dismiss the subject.

Lisanna made a frustrated face.

"Shut up,you're all too noisy." A man with steel black hair and a pierced face said,making an annoyed face.

Cana putted her arm against his shoulders.

"Oh,is somebody a little bummed out because Levy isn't here? So,you miss her,huh Gajeel?" Cana said whisperingly while smirking.

Gajeel's cheek blushed."Shut up" He yelled before getting up. He went to the vending machine to get a drink.

"Oh yeah,where is Levy? I haven't seen her all day." Natsu asked towards Cana

"I don't know.I haven't seen he-" She cut her sentence short as she saw something behind Natsu.

"Oh,there she is." She said while waving at Levy.

"Who's that girl with her?" Cana asked,intrigued.

Suddenly Loke turned from where he was standing.

"Girl,what girl?" He asked just before he laid eyes on a blonde girl standing next to Levy,with a food tray in her hand.

"She's hot." He emphasized before Cana smacked him in the back of his head.

"Don't be so blunt. You tool!" She said just as Natsu turned to look at them too.

"S-she's cute." He said with a giant smile on his face.

They started to walk in their direction.

Natsu turned back to face Cana and look away from the new girl.

**"Oh shit,they're coming this way. What should i do?" **He thought in panic just as they reached their table.

"Hey guys. This is Lucy Heartfilia. She's new." Levy introduced the new girl to the four just as Gajeel returned to their table.

She waved just as Levy started to introduce her friends.

"This is Cana,Lisanna,Loke and Natsu." She said while pointing all of them in order.

Gajeel had reach their table and sat down between Lisanna and Loke.

"Oh,and Gajeel." Levy finished introducing

Loke reached out and took Lucy's hand between his own and kissed the back of her hands.

"Oh,i must say you look absolutely beautiful,Lucy. Enough to give me a heart attack. " Loke said while winking in a flirting manner.

Lucy suddenly started laughing while everyone at the table looked in surprise.

"Oh,sweetie. That was so cheesy. Does anybody fall for that?" She asked with a mocking tone and a sly smile.

She patted his back while everyone started laughing.

She sat down on their table just as a group of six people a few tables away watch her with curiosity.

"She's feisty. I like that." A certain young man with spiky blonde hair said while the rest were watching her with keen eyes.

"Yeah,me too." A man with spiky black hair said while agreeing in a nod.

"Tch." The man with the messy black hair responded to their reactions.

* * *

**A/N:Well,that's it for now. All of the characters left(those who are important) will be introduced next chapter. So if you have any suggestions,i'm all ears. READ&REVİEW PEOPLE! :D**


	2. Natsu And Gray

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 2-Natsu And Gray**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. For those who were wondering who were the guys on the other table,all of them will be introduced this chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

**-Noon,School Cafeteria.**

"Tch." The man with the messy black hair responded to their reactions.

"What's wrong Rogue? You didn't like her?" The man with the long light-green hair sitting next to Rogue asked.

Everyone's attention turned to Rogue who raised a brow.

"Wha-,no. It's not that. It's just i'm not an animal like those two." He pointed at the two sitting in front of him.

"Sorry for not being a fake gentleman like yourself Rogue. And it won't matter what i said in a minute because i'm going to their table to talk to her." The man with the spiky blonde hair replied. He got up to start walking to their table.

But the man with the spiky black hair grabbed his wrist before he could take off.

"Not so fast,Sting. I call dibs." Said the man with spiky black hair.

"Dibs doesn't matter Gray. I saw her first." Sting explained with a devilish smirk on his face.

"A far less impressive feet." Gray got up to face Sting.

"Do you guys hear yourselves? She's not an object. You can't call dibs" Rogue expressed his frustration.

"Ohhh, so Rogue wants in too?" The man with the light-green hair asked with a sly smile on his face.

"S-Shut up Freed." Rogue said with a tiny blush on his cheeks.

"So,she can make even Rogue blush. I definitely want her!" Gray said with an excited tone.

Both Rogue and Sting started to protest.

"No way dude. She's mine!" Sting replied.

"She's not any one of you-" Rogue tried to say but was interrupted.

"Hey! What about me? Why don't i get a shot at her?" The man with the long black hair sitting next to Freed asked.

"Shut up Alzack!" All three of them yelled at the same time.

Freed draw away from the conversation to the man with the bluish silver hair sitting on the other corner of the table.

"What about you Lyon? You don't want to get in on this?" Freed asked with an amused smile.

"Not interested." Lyon replied.

**"Of course he's not."** Freed thought to himself. Lyon only had eyes on one girl. Who was absent today.

Freed sighed in annoyance as his friends continue to argue in front of him.

"Okay guys sit down. It won't matter anyhow cause she's sitting on _their _table." Freed explained.

All three of them made an annoyed face and sat down.

Gray was the first to talk after 20 seconds of silence.

"Okay guys. We really need to decide how we're gonna do this." Gray said.

"Fine,it's not gonna matter for any of you guys once she gets a peek at this,she won't be able to resist." Sting made a hand gesture towards himself.

"Yeah,once she gets a peek at _that" _Rogue said doing the same gesture towards Sting with a mockery face.

"She'll run away as fast as she can. And i'll be there to comfort her." Rogue said while the other four snickered and Sting's smile dropped.

"Just do rock-paper-scissors." Alzack suggested while everyone stared at him in shock.

"Are you kidding? We're not kids. We're not gonna decide something like this with rock-paper-scissors." Gray replied.

"What? It's a simple solution to decide who's gonna hit on her first." Alzack explained.

"Fine." Gray agreed as all three of them reached out their hands and started shaking their fists.

They were all concentrated on each others hands.

"Hey gu-" Alzack tried to speak up but was interrupted.

"Shut up,Alzack!" All three of them yelled again.

Alzack sighed with frustration.

"Rock,paper,scissors!" All three of them unraveled their hands.

Sting had rock,while Gray and Rogue had scissor.

"Hahaha,must be my lucky day." Sting expressed his excitement.

Gray punched his own lap while Rogue sighed with frustration.

Sting turned around with a victorious grin on his face. But his expression changed to a surprised one.

"Wh-where is she?" Asked Sting with a disappointed expression.

" Yeah,dude she's gone. She left like two minutes ago." Alzack said while sneering.

"Dude,WHY didn't you warn me!" Sting yelled making everyone else at the cafeteria turn around and look at him.

"I tried,you shut me up. You better hurry up. Before you miss your shot." Alzack replied before smirking.

Sting took off running after her while Rogue and Gray were laughing behind his back.

* * *

Levy,Lucy and Lisanna were walking down the third floor's hall while chatting.

"So,was that all of your group?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

"Well,pretty much. There's also Erza. She's so pretty and nice. You'll like her." Lisanna replied.

"Well,where is she?" Lucy asked towards Lisanna.

"She had kendo practice during lunch. But if your fourth period is with Levy,it's also the same with Erza." Lisanna said as they reached the stairs.

They got off the stairs once they reached the fourth floor,there was a group of five guys staring at them.

"Wow,you seem to be getting a lot of attention Lucy." Levy said as they passed through them.

"Oh,yeah?" Lucy asked with a dirty grin on her face.

"It's probably because your new." Lisanna said as she tried to scatter away the jealousy that arose within her.**"Even Natsu noticed her. Usually **

**Natsu doesn't notice girls. Not even me." **Lisanna thought with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Yeah,i wanted to ask about that. But i didn't wanted to ask right away because you might get a wrong impression. How are the guys in here?" Lucy said with a tiny blush and a dirty look on her face.

Lisanna snickered while Levy laughed.

"Oh,yey! It's gossip time!" Levy cheered and laughed. Lisanna and Lucy joined her with a brief laughter.

"So,who is the hottest guy around here?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Uhh,that's a tough one." Levy answered.

"Well,you already met Natsu and Loke. Most girls consider them hot." She said taking a brief peek at Lisanna.

"Yeah,they seem okay. Who else?" Lucy said without giving away a facial expression.

"Well,there's Gajeel. But he's taken." Lisanna joined the conversation after Natsu's name had passed.

Levy blushed from all sides. Lisanna and Lucy snickered.

"Shut up Lisanna." Levy yelled while making a cute angry face.

"That's just our group. There's also Gray's group. And its filled with hunks and gorgeous guys." Lisanna continued.

That got Lucy's attention. She turned to Lisanna completely,leaving Levy alone with her thoughts about Gajeel.

"Yeah,like who?" Lucy asked.

"Well there's Gray,the apparent leader. He used to hang out with us and was Natsu's best friend until he met Sting and Rogue. He's got this cool i don't give a damn about anything attitude and raven black hair." Lisanna continued talking.

"There's also Sting,he's got this blonde hair and amazing looks. He totally looks like a model. And his best friend Rogue, he's pretty handsome too. Minus Sting's disturbing attitude. But he doesn't talk much to anyone outside their group. There's also Freed and Lyon. They all look good,as a group."

**"Wow,so there are a lot,huh? Looks like this school will be a lot more entertaining than i would've thought." **Lucy thought to herself while making an amused face.

"Is that all?" Lucy asked again.

"What more do you want,Lucy?" Levy joined the conversation again. All three girls smiled at her response.

"Well,i was just ask-" She cut her sentence short just as somebody blocked her path.

All three of them looked to see a tall young man with spiky blonde hair with an amazing,confident smile standing in front of them.

"Yo,I'm Sting Eucliffe. Nice to meet you." Sting held out his hand to Lucy just as Levy and Lisanna looked in shock.

**"So,they weren't kidding about the hunks,huh?" **Lucy thought just as she shook his hand.

"Lucy,nice to meet you too." She looked directly at Sting which surprised him. Most girls would be tomato red at this point,but she wasn't. Hell,there was two girls stalking him right now.

"So,you're new huh?" He asked with a confident bright smile.

Lucy nodded.

"Need somebody to show you around?" Sting asked with a hundred percent confidence that she would say yes.

**"Ohh,i see what you're driving at." **Lucy thought as she planned what to say next.

"No thanks. I already have friends showing me around." She said gesturing towards Lisanna and Levy.

She smiled before trying to walk past Sting.

"W-wait,uhh do you have any plans after school?" Sting asked nervously just as Levy and Lisanna's jaws dropped.

"I was just wondering,if you wanted to hang out with me?" Sting explained his question further.

"Uh,no thanks. I got plans with a friend after school" Lucy said making a fake sad face.

He walked two feet away from Sting just before he grabbed her arm. Lucy could feel the glares of the two girls that were stalking Sting.

"Look,i'm giving you a chance her-" Sting said tightening his grasp.

Lucy made a surprised face.

"A chance? Thanks,but no thanks. Look there are two girls over there waiting for you to sprout your _CHANCE _to them." Lucy said as she tried to break free from Sting's grasp. But to no avail.

Sting was shocked and mortified by her answer. He didn't realize he was hurting Lucy's arm.

Two figures came out from the corner.

"HEY,let her go Eucliffe!" Natsu yelled as he and Gajeel ran over to Lucy's side and Levy and Lisanna closed in.

Natsu grabbed Sting's collar while Gajeel freed Lucy's arm from him.

It took a moment for Sting to realize what was happening. He twisted Natsu's arm that was grabbing him and he pushed him towards Gajeel.

"What's it to you,Dragneel?" Sting yelled as he took a step back from them. Natsu and Gajeel got into a fighting stance just as two people appeared behind Sting.

It was Gray and Rogue. They closed in on them ready to fight.

"What the hell are you doing,Flame-Brain?" Gray spat towards Natsu.

"You should ask that to pretty boy over there,Gray!" He yelled pointing Sting.

"Are you okay,Sting?" Rogue asked stepping in front of Sting.

**"Damn!"** Natsu thought to himself. It was Three against Two. They were at a disadvantage.

**"Gray? Wow,so they really are enemies,huh?" **Lucy thought to herself just as the mood got even more intense and quiet.

**"Are they really gonna fight here?" **Levy thought.

**"I can't believe Natsu went to such lengths to protect Lucy" **Lisanna thought.

They were just about to jump on each other when they heard someone shout.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOİNG?" It was a tall,redhead with a pretty face carrying a kendo shinai and a backpack. She was beatiful.

"E-E-E-ERZAAA!" Natsu and Gray yelled in panic with fear in their voice

Lucy was absolutely shocked. These guys were about to jump each other,and one single girl stopped them.

"What do you guys think you're doing? This is a school,and you're friends. Now apologize to each other." The redhead ordered the two terrified men.

Both of them objected at the same time

"Yeah,right!" said Gray.

"Whatever." Said a frustrated Natsu waving to dismiss the subject.

Erza made a scary looking face that made them terrified even more.

"I-I'm sorry,Gray." Natsu forced an apology from his throat while Gray cleared his.

"Imsorrynatsu." Gray said in a flash,angering Erza.

"Try it again,Gray." Erza said with a soft yet still dangerous tone.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Gray faked a smile.

"Okay,you can go. But Gray,don't be so distant." Erza whispered that last part as the three of them walked away from their sight.

All of them stayed silent for thirty seconds until Loke came out of the corner that Natsu and Gajeel came from.

"Woww,that was intense!" He commented with a goofy smile on his face.

All of them looked shock.

"Where were you,man? I thought you were just behind us." Natsu asked.

"Oh,i was. I just didn't feel like interrupting such a dramatic moment." Loke explained.

"Yeah,right. You coward!" Gajeel yelled.

"Come on man,have you ever seen me fighting. I hate fighting,i'm a passivist." Loke explained as they started walking.

"Yeah,right. If it was a girl fight you would have been here before us." Gajeel said as he smacked Loke on the back of his neck.

All of them started laughing.

They were walking with Loke,Gajeel and Natsu in the front. Lisanna and Levy close behind and Erza and Lucy in furtest back.

Lucy started a conversation.

"So,Natsu and Gray?" She said while Erza turned towards her.

"What happened between those two? Lisanna told me they used to be best friends." Lucy asked with curiosity.

"They still are. It's just they had a dispute two months ago and they had a fight in the cafeteria in front of everybody and you know how high schools are. People stated spreading a rumor saying their enemies now." Erza said with a disapproving tone.

"I've known both of them since we were children and i can honestly say they have had worst fights since then" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh,i almost forgot i'm Erza,Erza Scarlet" She said while holding out her hand with a heartwarming smile.

"Lucy Heartfilia." She replied as they reached Lucy's classroom and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Lucy. Looks like this is your destination." Erza said while pointing at the classroom behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around and nod in approval.

"Oh,yeah. I should go inside. I'll see you after class Erza." She said while waving as she entered the classroom.

* * *

**"She said "NO"! To me. How can she?But if she thinks this is over she's wrong."**Sting thought as he draw near his classroom. He was still shocked and angry about what happened during lunch.

He started grinning and laughing on his own for no apparent reason.

**"Oh,don't worry Lucy. This is not over. It won't be over till i make you mine" **Sting though to himself as he reached the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: Okay,so I couldn't introduce ALL the characters in this chap. So if you got any questions,suggestions,improvements or even pairings you had in mind please tell me in a review. READ&REVİEW PEOPLE :D **

The groups and students to appear so far.

Natsu's Group:Natsu,Loke,Gajeel,Levy,Erza,Cana,Lisanna.

Gray's Group:Gray,Sting,Rogue,Freed,Alzack and Lyon.

Also Evergreen as the school secretary in the first chapter.

"


	3. The Competition

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 3-The Competition **

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and followed my story. Keep reading everyone and keep reviewing :D**

**dianaloveanime: No,that was just a scene to show Sting's determination. He's not on the same classroom that Lucy went in.**

**88XeqtionerAngel88: Have no worries. Gray is about to make his move too. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

**Fairy High Front Gate-After School**

A group of seven people were gathered at the front gate of the A Wing of Fairy High.

"So,Lucy. You got any plans today?" Levy asked while She,Lucy and Lisanna were walking in front of the group.

"Why do you ask?" Lucy asked.

"Oh,we were just going to a coffee shop nearby. And you know _chat." _Erza answered for her. Slowly closing in on the existing group.

"Didn't you guys heard what she said to Sting? She has plans with a friend." Lisanna answered before Lucy could open her mouth.

This sparked Natsu's interest. He closed in on them to hear the conversation better,leaving Gajeel and Loke alone in the rear behind.

**"Friend? Who is this friend they're talking about? Better be a girl!" **Natsu thought to himself with a hint of jealousy arose within him.

He thought it was stupid to feel that way.

**"What? No! I just met her today. I shouldn't care who she hangs out with."** Natsu thought as he pushed the jealous side of him away.

Lucy sighed,and waved her head saying "No".

"Oh,_that. _I told that to blow him off. I just didn't feel like hanging out with him" Lucy said. Levy and Lisanna's jaws dropped.

Lucy saw it and had the need to explain things further.

"And besides,you've seen what he did. If he was that insisting when I told him I already had plans,imagine what he would do if he knew i was free."

Lucy explained as the three girls nodded with approval.

"Don't worry Lucy. We would've protected you anyway." Natsu answered with a cheerful tone.

"Yeah,we _totally_ got your back." Loke said with a huge grin.

Gajeel frowned. "Idiot! _You _didn't actually do anything!" Gajeel yelled making Natsu nod,Levy and Lisanna snicker.

Loke smirked. "What are you talking about? I was there for moral support that Lucy needed after that intense moment!" Loke explained with passion while fixing his glasses with his right index finger.

"You _were?_" Lucy asked with a surprised tone.

"I didn't even realize you were there." She said making a playful expression.

The group started laughing just as Loke sulked in defeat.

They reached the bus stop just as they stopped laughing.

"So,Lucy if you're free then why don't you join us?" Erza offered,changing the subject.

"It will be fun." Loke added while the rest stared at him in shock.

"Sure,why not?" Lucy agreed to go with a smile and a nod.

Loke smiled back with a more playful expression.

Lisanna turned to Loke.

"I thought you had plans with Alzack and Warren?" Lisanna asked,raising a brow.

"OH that?,we called it off." Loke explained in a rush just as the rest of the group(except Lucy) looked with disapproving eyes,doubting the truth in his words.

"_Really_?" Asked Erza with a truth-snatching look that forced Loke to look away while answering.

"Y-yeah,w-why would i li-" He was interrupted by a yell from ten feet away.

"Yo,Loke. Are we still on for tonight?" It was Warren,he came closing in on the group.

"N-no dude. Remember something came up?" Loke said blinking as fast as he could,turning away from the cold stares of his group.

"What came up?" Warren asked. Oblivious to Loke's constant blinking and deceit.

"You know,_that_ thing!"Loke said whispering,hoping Warren would get the hint.

"What thing,man? When we talked an hour ago there was no _thing_. We're all set to go. Alzack's in his car waiting." Warren explained just as Loke sighed in frustration and started rubbing his temples.

He turned around to see his group's reactions.

All of them(Except Lucy) face-palmed just before they turned the other way.

"Idiot" Levy said just as she started to walk away.

"You're the worst." Lisanna joined her.

"Hopeless." Gajeel followed them.

"I'm not even gonna scold you." Erza said,disappointed.

Natsu followed with a giant smirk on his face.

Soon,it was just Lucy left. Loke looked at her in hope.

"Well,have fun with your friends!" Lucy said cheerfully before taking off after the group.

Loke dropped to his knees,frowning in defeat.

"What's wrong,Loke?" Warren asked,still oblivious to what just happened.

Loke looked up and glared to his friend just before he started running towards him.

"YOU İDİOT!" Loke yelled as loud as he can,making him lose his cool.

Warren started running just before Loke started to chase him around the school.

* * *

"We should follow them." Sting who was in the White BMW 535d's driver seat suggested.

"You don't know when to give up,do you?" Gray asked,sarcastically. He was in the front seat next to sting

"No, I don't." Sting replied without any hesitation.

"Sting,you're getting a bit carried away. I supported you cause you're my best friend. But you almost hurt that girl. If you do something like that again,know that I won't cover for you again ." Rogue said,his seriousness implied from his tone. He was sitting in the back seat next to Freed.

"He's right. You went way overboard. Next time you do that,you're on your own. Why did you do something like that anyway?" Gray asked,sincerely waiting for an answer.

But all he got form Sting was just a "Tch"

"That's cause he's got an ego bigger than the size of his head. Which is; to be fair, pretty damn huge on it's own right." Freed joked,trying to dismiss the tension from the current conversation.

Gray laughed while Rogue briefly snickered,but Sting didn't pay much attention as he was watching Lucy and Natsu's group getting on a bus and driving away.

"Okay,I'm going after them." Sting said before starting the engine and pushing the handbrake down. He gave it a little throttle before Gray pulled the handbrake stopping the car.

"Gray,what are you doing?" Sting yelled.

"Come on man. Give her some time. Let her forget how much of a jackass you've been,as hard as that may be." Gray explained just as Sting started to calm down.

"Then you could go and apologize." Gray finished explaining.

"He's right. And if you were to follow them Dragneel and Redfox wouldn't let you get near her." Rogue explained.

"And on top of that,you missed your chance bro. It's my turn now." Gray said smirking.

"Don't forget about me,Gray." Rogue said as he glared at Gray.

**"This is becoming idiotic." **Freed thought to himself before he joined the conversation.

"I don't think any of you should hit on her for a while. She saw you guys defend Sting and knows you're his friends. If all of you constantly keep hitting on her,she'll know something's up. And then she will be turned off. And when I say off I mean _way off!" _Freed finished talking.

All of them pondered on that last remark for a while.

"He's got a point." Rogue was the first to break the silence. Gray nodded in approval as he lay down on his seat.

It took a minute for Sting to reply.

"FİNE." He spat as he finally gave in.

Freed smiled victoriously.

"They're long gone anyway and we don't even know where they're going. All what the _redhead_ said was coffee shop." Sting spat as he started the ignition.

His tone angered Gray.

"Her name is Erza!" Gray said with a dangerous glare that caused absolute silence in the car.

"Okay,okay. I'm sorry." Sting gave in as he drove into the highway.

They drove in silence for a while.

"So,what should we do tonight?" Rogue broke the silence.

"We could go over to my place." Sting suggested. Freed and Rogue nodded.

"Okay." Freed replied.

"Fine by me." Rogue answered.

"I'll have to rain check. I've got stuff to do downtown. Could you drop me off near the mall?" Gray asked towards Sting.

"Sure,what are you gonna do there anyway?" Sting said as he made a turn left. Into downtown Magnolia.

"Ur said she needed me to pick up some stuff for her at the mall" Gray explained as they reached the parking space in front of the mall.

They stopped and Gray got out of the car.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said as his friends drove away towards Sting's House in Uptown Magnolia.

But instead of going into the mall,he started walking in the opposite direction and he crossed the street.

**"You were wrong Sting,I already knew the coffee shop** **Erza was talking about."** Gray thought as he pulled out his cell from his pocket.

**"Sorry Rogue,but you know what they say. "First come first serve"."** Gray thought with a sly smile as he reached the number in the phone guide he was looking for.

He pressed call.

A woman answered.

"_Hello?"_

_"_Mira-san,It's Gray!" Gray said while he was walking into a crowded street.

_"Oh,hi Gray! How you've been?" _Mira answered.

"You know,the usual. Everything's the same. Why weren't you at school today?" Gray asked.

_"Oh,i was. I just had extracurricular during lunch and third period. So I couldn't come over to you guys." _Mira explained.

"Is that so? Anyway I was just calling to ask you something. Rogue and Sting bailed on me,so I've got nothing to do. Wanna go over to Yajima-san's coffee shop and catch up?" Gray said,trying to be as casual as he could be.

_"Yeah,sure. Fine by me. But Natsu and the Guys will probably be there." _Mira warned Gray. It wasn't that she had a problem with them. But she knew things between Gray and Natsu were weird for a few months.

"It's okay. It's time to let go of that stupid dispute anyway. We've all been friends for too long to be broken apart by such trivial things." Gray tried to sound as much realistic as he could.

He knew that he had to get close to Lucy before Rogue and Sting. And to accomplish that he had to be where those two couldn't. Around his old group.

In order to do that he had to patch things up with Natsu,which would be easy. The guy was an idiot. And they went way back. Plus he was gonna make himself the nice guy by apologizing in Sting's place,saying he was sorry and stuff like that.

_"Wow Gray,that's really mature of you." _Mira answered with an impressed,surprised tone.

"So,are you coming?" Gray asked ignoring her last comment.

_"Sure,I'm on my way. I'll be there in about half-an-hour" _Mira answered.

"Okay,see you then!" Gray said before ending the call.

**"Piece of cake."** Gray thought to himself before sitting down on a bench across the street from "YAJIMA'S COFFEE SHOP"

* * *

**A/N:So,what did you guys think about this chapter? Tell me in a review. :D Gray is about to make his move. Not to mention Natsu's slow developing jealousy. As always READ&REVİEW PEOPLE (NOT TO MENTİON FAVORİTE&FOLLOW :D)**


	4. The Name Of Trouble

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 4-The Name Of Trouble**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I already typed out the Chapter 5 and 6. But I'm not going to publish them until It gets to 20 reviews :D SO READ&REVİEW PEOPLE! (NOT TO MENTİON FAVORİTE&FOLLOW)**

**fairytaillover416**: **He's not evil,he's just pumped up about the competition to see who gets the girl first :D**

**KittyKatBite: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Gehehehe xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

**-YAJIMA'S COFFEE SHOP-**

Lucy,Erza,Natsu,Lisanna,Levy and Gajeel are at a coffee shop's rooftop. There are only two other tables besides theirs.

**"The downstairs are swarming with people. Why isn't this place?" **Lucy thought to herself just before they sat down on their table.

"Why isn't this place so packed like downstairs?" Lucy asked.

"Well,Yajima-san rezerves this place only to his regulars." Erza explained while she was looking at the menu.

"Ohh,so you guys come here often?" Lucy asked just as she grabbed the menu in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. We actually came here a lot more a few months ago." Levy explained.

The groups mood suddenly changed.

"Yeah,and our original group was bigger." Erza continued.

"What changed?" Lucy asked with slight interest.

"Everyone's got other priorities, I guess. Cana hangs out with other people now. So does Gray." Erza answered.

"And Mirajane,Lisanna's big sister has work after school." Erza said looking at Lisanna.

"Yeah,and she's teacher's assistant during school so she comes home very tired." Lisanna picked up where Erza left.

"So you guy's don't hang out anymore?" Lucy replied.

"We do. Just not as much as we used to." Levy replied.

"And I'm sure Gray would hang out with us again if he and Natsu were to bury the hatchet. Right,Natsu?" Erza answered and turned towards Natsu.

But Natsu and Gajeel didn't pay attention to her.

"I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday,so I'm going to eat miso ramen today." Natsu told Gajeel with a goofy tone as he nodded.

"LİSTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Erza yelled as both Natsu and Gajeel jumped from their seats.

"S-sorry,E-e-erza!" Natsu whispered while shaking. Everyone started laughing.

Lucy started laughing as well.

**"Why am I laughing?" **Lucy thought to herself. These guys weren't like the crowd she hung out with back at her old school,but still she was warming up to them.

It took thirty seconds for the laughter to stop.

"So,Lucy. It's been an interesting day for you,hasn't it?" Lisanna asked with a playful face.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well,you know. The thing with Sting? You must be pretty confused about it." Lisanna asked just as Natsu squeezed his fist under the table. Erza stared at her,curious.

**"What is she doing? Why is she constantly bringing up Sting?" **Erza thought to herself before Lucy answered.

"I don't know. Should I be?" Lucy asked with no facial expression whatsoever.

"Well,he is one of the hottest guys in school. And he clearly asked you out." Lisanna said with a smirk on her face.

Levy jumped in before Lucy opened her mouth.

"And you just casually blew him off. That was so cool Lucy!." Levy said with a giant smile on her face.

Lisanna gave Levy a slight glare which nobody on the table noticed. Except Erza.

**"Does she feel threatened by her?" **Erza wondered to herself.

"Not really. I just don't like his type. He was probably interested because I'm new. A guy like that probably dated everyone in the school already." Lucy answered.

Erza smiled in approval. She had begun to like Lucy. She wasn't so full of herself,even after what happened. She was honest to herself.

"Don't be so modest. Maybe he asked you out because he thought you were pretty. Which by the way,you are!" Erza complimented.

"If that so,he must have asked you out like ten times already." Lucy said with a playful tone. It was true. Erza was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen.

Erza got a sorrowful face. Which surprised everyone.

**"Why would she say that? I'm not pretty! I know that. If i were, then _he _would ha-"** Erza filled with sadness and anger. Her eyes started to get watery .

"S-sorry Erza. I didn't mean't anything bad." Lucy was surprised.

Erza got up and patted Lucy's back.

"It's okay Lucy. It's not you. I just need to go to the bathroom." Erza quickly reached the stairs of the roof and headed towards the bathroom.

They stayed quiet for about a minute before Lucy broke the silence.

"Okay. Could somebody tell me what happened? Did i said something wrong?" Lucy asked towards the rest.

"No,you didn't." Levy spoke slowly.

"Then what happened?" Lucy asked towards Levy.

"I'm not sure. But Erza is rarely this sad about things. And when she is,it's probably about _him__._" Levy explained. Natsu squeezed his fist,anger clearly showing in his eyes while Gajeel made an annoyed face.

The way she said "_**him"**_made Lucy curious.

"Who,Sting?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

Levy smiled at her response.

"Of course not. It's..." Levy paused for a moment. Seeing Erza walking up the stairs.

"You know what,you should probably ask Erza about it. But just not today." Levy slowly cautioned Lucy just before Erza arrived.

She sat down to where she sat before. She had clearly calmed down.

Lucy's curiosity was eating her up. She was just about to ask Erza but remembering her previous state stopped her from doing so.

**"I will find out later,anyhow." **She decided to change the subject.

"So Levy,what were we talking about before Sting interrupted us?" Lucy asked with a fake interested face.

Erza appreciated what she was doing. She wondered what had gotten into her. Was it because she hadn't seen him at all this summer? She wondered to herself.

"Gossip about hot guys!" Lisanna joined the conversation.

"Oi,oi! What's wrong with you girls?" Gajeel frowned.

"He's right! Don't do it while we're here!" Natsu said while nodding.

"Don't worry! You guys are probably not the ones they will talk about." Erza joked.

"H-hey,what do you mean Erza?" Natsu asked pointing at Natsu.

They laughed for a little while until Levy picked up the conversation.

"What do you wanna know?" Levy asked playfully towards Lucy.

"I don't know. Maybe like,who is the toughest guy in school?" Lucy asked,trying to make it look random. But in fact she really wanted to know. From where she came from,being able to fight and defend himself was considered sexy.

"Wow,that's a weird question." Levy said as she scratched her head,trying to find an answer.

"Me of course!" Gajeel replied instead of Levy.

Erza and Natsu started laughing. Natsu laughed louder than Erza,holding his belly.

Gajeel frowned.

"Of course it is! I'm the toughest guy at the school." Gajeel repeated angrily towards Natsu,who pointed at him and starting to laugh even louder.

"LİKE HELL YOU ARE!" Natsu yelled while laughing uncontrollably.

"That's enough,Natsu." Erza said softly.

It took a minute for Natsu to stop laughing. People from other tables stared at him until he was quiet.

Gajeel glared at him until Erza continued.

"Gajeel is strong. But there is also Bacchus and not to mention Laxus." Erza explained.

"How do you know how strong they are?" Lucy asked.

"Well Bacchus is in the wrestling team and if i remember correctly nobody ever beat him." Lisanna answered.

Everyone except Lucy and Gajeel nodded.

"And this one time when i was a freshman,I saw Laxus punch a student in the face so hard that the guy didn't come to school for like a week." Natsu said towards Lucy.

"I remember that." Gajeel said while smiling.

Lucy smiled too. She loved a man who can throw down. Of course she didn't plan on saying this out loud but she looked quiet intrigued.

Natsu caught the way she reacted to what he said.

**"So,she likes tough guys,eh?"** Natsu thought before getting up.

"Oi,Gajeel. Let's go a few rounds!" Natsu said pointing his fists toward Gajeel.

Everybody,including Lucy was sighed in frustration.

"Are you an idiot?" Gajeel asked.

"I think it's pretty certain by this point,Gajeel." Levy replied.

"N-natsu,calm down. We're in public." Lisanna said trying to calm Natsu.

"No! Talking about that stuff got me excited. I'm already fired up." Natsu said as he made a "come on" gesture towards Gajeel.

"Oi,Natsu. Sit down you're making a scene." Levy said.

"Don't try to reason with him. His stupidity will rub off on you." Gajeel said as he stood up.

He got into a fighting stance.

**"Are these guys idiots? This isn't what i meant when i said tough." **Lucy thought to herself before she sighed.

Just a second before they jumped on each other,Erza turned towards them.

"Both of you,sit down." Erza said softly yet in a deadly tone.

Gajeel sat down without a second thought while Natsu turned towards Erza.

"B-but E-erza,we were jus-" Natsu was interrupted.

"SIT DOWN!" Erza yelled.

"A-aye,sir!" Natsu replied as he jumped back to his seat.

They laughed for a while before two silhouette's approached them from the back.

"Still as stupid as I remember." The one on the right said just before they turned around.

It was the guy with the raven black hair that defended Sting back at the school.

"G-Gray!" Levy said.

But standing next to her was a beautiful girl with hair just like Lisanna's,except longer.

"Mira-nee?" Lisanna said in a surprised tone.

"What did you say,bastard?" Natsu said,grinning his teeth.

"Calm down Natsu. He's just kidding." Mira replied with a warm smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" Erza asked towards Mira.

"We just came to talk and catch up." Mira answered while Gray stood silent.

Gajeel snickered and started making smooching sounds. Natsu sneered while Erza gave Gajeel a cold glare that froze him completely.

"Well,then sit with us." Lisanna offered while Levy and Erza nodded.

Mira turned to Gray to get his reaction.

Gray got into a thinking pose.

**"**Well,we don't wanna give you guys any disturbance." Gray said.

"What disturbance? Come sit with us." Erza said.

Natsu made a "Tch".

Then Erza turned around to gave him the "Stare".

"Y-Yeah,join us!" Natsu said while looking at Erza.

She nodded and Natsu sighed.

"Well,we were actually gonna-" Gray said but then stopped.

"Oh,what the hell!" He changed his sentence midway through. He pulled two chairs from the nearby empty table and pushed it under Mira so she could sit down. Than he sat down.

"So,what have you guys been up to?" Erza asked.

Gray turned around to look at Lucy for a brief moment. And turned back to Erza before anybody noticed.

**"It's on!"** He thought before replying to Erza's question.

* * *

**A/N: So,what do you guys think about this chapter? Tell me in a review! You have a pairing in mind? For Lucy or for somebody else?**

**As you can see,I have characters yet to introduce. It takes time and I don't wanna rush things. And for those who might think that Gray or Sting is evil,I say be patient. I will introduce an antagonist soon. But to do that I NEED REVİEWS :D(NOT TO MENTİON FAVORİTES&FOLLOWS) **

**READ&REVİEW PEOPLE!**


	5. We're Friends!

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 5-We're Friends!**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys :D We've reached 20! And as promised the 5th Chapter. But I need more favorites :( I'm going for broke here and saying 25 favorites until chapter 6 :D So let's make it happen guys! ****SO READ&REVİEW PEOPLE! (NOT TO MENTİON FAVORİTE&FOLLOW) :D**  


**JennishaTjung: Thank you xD Rest assure,Rogue is planning something as well. (GEHEHEHE :D)**

** KittyKatBite: So,you're all about blonde supremacy,eh? xD I write pairings as I go along so I haven't decided exactly who will our head girl will be with by the end of the story. But looks like the majority wants GraLu :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

Seven people are sitting at the rooftop floor of a coffee shop.

"So,what have you guys been up to?" Erza asked.

Gray answered.

"I just got back yesterday." Gray answered.

"We've been so busy unpacking and everything. That's why I couldn't call you guys." Gray explained.

"So,why didn't you come to our table today?" Levy asked while everyone stared at Gray.

"Well I was going to,but you guys left before I could come over." Gray replied.

"Yeah,right." Gajeel answered. Gray stared at Gajeel.

Just before Gray could reply,Levy intervened.

"It's true Gray. You've been so distant for the last three months. Most of us didn't even hear from you during summer." Levy said in a resentful tone.

All of them nodded except Lucy and Natsu.

"What was I supposed to do? I went on vacation and now I'm back! I don't see what's the problem here." Gray said,defending himself.

"You could have called. We're your friends. Childhood friends!" Lisanna expressed her frustration.

"I called!" Gray said,half believing his own words.

"You called Erza, twice." Levy answered Gray.

Gray sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you guys are ri-" Gray started but Erza interrupted him.

"Once. The other time I called him." Erza corrected Levy.

"Fine! I'm sorry,OK?" Gray forced an apology.

"Guys,go easy on him. He's trying." Mira defended him.

"Okay,we forgive you! That's what friends are for. Right,guys?" Erza turned to her friends.

Most of them nodded. Except Natsu,Gajeel and Lucy.

"Right,guys?" Erza repeated but this time with the "Stare" towards Natsu and Gajeel.

"Y-Yeah." Gajeel replied.

Natsu took longer to give in.

"Natsu,It's time you and Gray bury the hatchet." Mira said softly.

"Tch." Was Natsu's reaction.

He stood silent until Erza gave him the "Stare" again.

"N-Not before squinty eyes apologizes." Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Why the hell should I apologize,you dumb ass?" Gray replied.

"YOU BAS-" Natsu yelled but was interrupted by Erza.

"BOTH OF YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

Both of them turned to the other side,looking away from each other.

"S-Sorry." Gray slowly said.

"M-Me too." Natsu replied.

The tension grew calmer while everybody relaxed.

"Okay,good. Now kiss on it." Erza requested.

"WHAT!" Gray yelled while getting up. Making everyone laugh except him and Natsu.

"Erza,are you an id-" Natsu stopped himself before finishing the sentence.

"What was that,Natsu?" Erza asked.

"N-Nothing." Natsu replied in a panicky tone.

"Nice save,genius." Gajeel said while sneering.

Gray and Natsu shook hands and kissed each other on the cheek then sat down.

This changed the mood around everyone. They were happy that these two finally made up.

"So,what happened between them?" Lucy asked leaving everyone in shock.

"I-I can't tell this story. It's too much." Lisanna replied while shaking.

"M-Me too. I still have nightmares about it." Levy agreed.

Lucy turned to Gajeel,who just gulped loudly while looking away from Lucy.

Natsu and Gray were frightened. Natsu was shaking while his arms were crossed and Gray was just looking at his own feet.

Lucy was curious. What had happened that got them so scared?.

Only Erza and Mira were unaffected.

"Fine,I'll tell the story." Mira said cheerfully.

"O-Oi,Mira-nee!" Lisanna tried to warn her sister.

"It's okay Lisanna. It's all behind us now." Mira said with a big smile.

"It all happened about three months ago. It was the last week of school. Only three days before summer vacation. Our P.E teacher and Cana's father Gildarts-sensei decided to took us on a picnic,as our last school trip before summer."

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

**3 MONTHS AGO**

"Hey,everyone. This is the picnic area." Gildarts said while pointing around the grass area around them.

"No going beyond the border you see there. As in It's forbidden. Every group brought their own food. I'm assuming. If you didn't,you can either stole food from other students or you can just starve. Either way It's not my concern." Gildarts said while his students sighed.

"Except for Cana. In which If you don't give her your food I will flunk you from P.E ." Gildarts joked before he blew his whistle.

"Okay,you three." He pointed at Freed,Alzack and Warren just as everyone started settling in on their spots and laying out their blankets to put their food and sit on.

"Go get the volleyball poll and net from the back of the bus and please be careful,It's school property." Gildarts warned them.

"Okay everyone,prepare your teams. Each team should be consist of five players. Make your teams and report them to me." Gildarts explained.

"Okay,we're definitely going to win." Erza said,enthusiastic.

"Yeah,of course!" Gray replied.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled.

"Those three are too excited about this,aren't they?" Lisanna asked.

"Y-Yeah." Cana replied.

"It's a good thing that they are excited. Their fighting spirit will help us win." Mirajane joined their conversation.

"Tch" Was Gajeel's response.

"Somebody's in a bad mood?" Lisanna said playfully.

Erza continued her conversation with Natsu and Gray.

"And for the celebration of our victory,I made a special cake." Erza pointed towards their pile of food. It was in a glass plate but was covered with plastic cover and rug to keep it away from the sunlight.

"It took me six hours just to do the cream coating. I even went to this Gourmet market uptown and got these special strawberries that was brought from Crocus. They could only bring these kind of strawberries once a year because it only grows there and needs a time of no raining. After it grows out from it's seed they plant it on a special greenhouse then they transport it to Magnolia. Where it grows into a delicious and expensive piece of heaven that melts in your mouth." Erza described her cake just as Natsu and Gray's mouths started drooling.

"What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Natsu tried to reach the pile of food but Erza blocked her. With the "Stare" on her face.

"After the game." Erza said,the danger in her voice caused Gray and Natsu to shiver in fear.

"A-Aye sir!" Natsu yelled.

"O-Oi,you did all that because of the chance that you might win a lame volleyball tournament?" Gajeel asked.

"No! At first i did it because,well this is my first picnic!" Erza said with excitement.

"So?" Lisanna asked.

"Don't you understand Lisanna? Just as fishing is a man's romance,a picnic is a woman's! Her true skills in her cooking can be showed just as the chance to be one with nature while having her friends next to her. It's truly marvelous,isn't it?" Erza asked towards Lisanna just as half her group stared at her and the other half sighed in boredom.

"Y-Yeah." Lisanna approved before sighing.

"Well,let's decide our game plan before Erza gives another speech about her cake again,shall we?" Cana said. Making everyone sit around the blanket.

There were 11 of them,sitting in a blanket.

"We need to figure out our team first." Gajeel suggested.

"You mean teams,right? There can only be 5 people in 1 team so we should have 2 teams." Freed explained.

Everybody nodded.

"Okay,so we'll have 2 teams each with 5 people but-" Erza said but then stopped to look around and count their group.

"But there's 11 of us." Erza explained.

"It's ok. I'll be a spectator." Mira offered.

"But Mira-nee-" Lisanna was interrupted.

"Yo,I over heard you guys!" Droy yelled towards them.

"There's only four of us. We need an extra. Would one of you join us?" Jet asked.

"Sure!" Yelled Mirajane.

After that they(except Mirajane) move the subject to decide the two teams.

"Juvia wants to be on the same team as Gray-sama!" Juvia said while force hugging Gray's legs.

"H-Hey,let me go!" Gray said as everyone laughed.

It took about five minutes for them to decide their teams.

All of them got up and blend in with the rest of the students who were gathered around the volleyball poll.

"Listen everyone! There seems to be less student than I expected. So we'll cut this short!" Gildarts yelled.

He look at the attendance list in the clipboard on his hand.

"The first match! Teams come to the field." Gildarts yelled before he blew the whistle.

"From the first team!" Gildarts announced.

"Natsu Dragneel!" People cheered Natsu as he took his spot on the field.

"Erza Scarlet!" People didn't only cheered,they also chanted and applauded.

"Freed Justine!" Similar reaction to Natsu's.

"Lisanna Strauss!" More cheers than Natsu,but less than Erza.

"Cana Alberona!" More than Lisanna,still less than Erza.

After the first team was introduced an they took their places. Gildarts blew the whistle and the cheering stopped.

"They're my favorite too. Anybody who didn't applaud just flunked my class!" Gildarts yelled and then a bigger round of applause came.

"Now the second team!" Gildarts yelled.

"Laki Olietta!"

"Warren Rocko!"

"Jet and Droy!" Gildarts yelled and both of them took the field at the same time.

"And finally,ohh. It's a sister showdown!. Hope you don't get sentimental during the game girls. Mirajane Strauss!"

The cheers and applause she received was pretty much the same as Erza's,if not more.

The game started. The first set went to Erza's team with 15-12 and the second to Mira's with a crushing 15-8.

And the tie breaker went to Erza's team with a head-to-head victory with 15-14.

"Alright it was a great match! Now for the second game."

"The the first team!"

"Juvia Lockser !" Real loud cheering and some whistle's.

"Alzack Connel!" Similar but still lower then Freed.

"Loke Celeste!" The applause was lower than Erza's but the screaming girls definitely made it louder.

"Gajeel Redfox!" Similar reaction to Natsu but a little less loud.

"And finally! Gray Fullbuster!" A lot of cheering and screams with a small amount of applause.

"Save some cheering for the second team!"

"From the second team!"

"Yukino Aguria!" A lot of guy whistles and cheers with huge applause.

"Sherry Blendy!" Lesser than Yukino but still a lot.

"Lyon Vastia." Screams and cheering rivaling even Gray.

"Rogue Cheney!" Cheering more than Lyon and screams more than Loke.

"And finally Sting Eucliffe!" Screams louder than Loke and Rogue's. Cheering as almost as Erza and Mira.

"Let the second match begin!" Gildarts blew the whistle.

Sting's team took the first set with a crushing 15-6 and almost took the second but Gray's team made a surprise comeback from 12-4 to 15-14 thus giving them the set.

The tie-breaker was a head to head set that lasted more than 20 minutes but eventually ended with Gray's team surprising 15-13.

Erza and Gray's teams played two more games each. Both teams winning with ease.

"And now,for the final match! Teams take your places."

Both teams took their places.

It was 14-13 now,13 Gray's and 14 Erza's. Erza tossed the ball to Freed,who slammed it between Juvia and Alzack. Erza's team took the first set.

The second set was much longer and challenging for both teams. But it ended with Gray's team victory with 15-12.

The final and tie-breaker set was 14-13 now. 13 Erza's team and 14 Gray's.

Natsu saved a ball from hitting the ground in the last second by sliding in the floor and kicking it towards Cana who raised the ball towards Erza who slammed it next to Gajeel's feet.

It was 14-14 now. The set,the game and the tournament was going to be decided with this last score.

Lisanna started. She sent the ball to the enemies side which was countered by Loke. He passed the ball to Gajeel who raised it to Gray who slammed the ball which was countered by Freed. He saved the ball and sent it towards Cana who passed it to Erza who tried to slam it towards Juvia but was blocked by Alzack. He directly sent the ball between Lisanna and Freed. Freed barely managed to block it by jumping on all fours and sending it close to the net,between Natsu and Gray.

Both of them slammed the ball at the same time so the ball didn't changed sides,causing both Natsu and Gray to touch the net.

Gildarts blew the whistle.

This was it. The side he would point would be the victor.

Then he pointed with his finger before a final whistle,thus ending the game.

It was Gray's team.

"Hey,he touched the net first!" Natsu. yelled towards Gildarts. Who shook his head no.

"Come on man,don't be such a sore loser!" Gray said while smirking just as his teammates celebrated.

Natsu glared at him before returning to his team.

* * *

**-NORMAL TIME-**

**"**Wait,wait,wait!" Lucy said interrupting Mira's story.

"So,the big fight you guys were talking about was because of some stupid volleyball game?" Lucy asked,confused. She was expecting a little more.

"No!" Gray and Natsu replied at the same time.

"Just let me finish the story,okay?" Mira said and then continued.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

They were back in their spot. 9 of them.

They were still talking about the tournament while Natsu and Gray were 10 feet away,arguing.

"That game wasn't fair. You totally touched the net before I did!" Natsu said but Gray walked away from him.

"Come on,It was a fair game and you're just a sore loser." Gray said as he approached the rest.

"To be fair,he's also a rather unpleasant winner." Loke joked making everyone laugh further angering Natsu.

Erza was talking to Cana who was sitting next to her.

"Well,even though we lost. We still have my cake." Erza said trying to cheer her team up,but mostly herself.

"Yeah,sure. Whatever." Cana said.

Natsu grabbed Gray's arm.

"Sore loser,huh? You squinty eyed bastard!" He yelled while Gray pushed him away.

Natsu pushed him back in turn which caused Gray to take two step back to maintain control. He pushed Natsu from his shoulders.

But Natsu's feet slipped. He couldn't maintain his balance and he fell.

Exactly between Erza and Gajeel,right into the food pile.

"Damn it you guys!" Cana yelled as she cleaned pieces of food of her.

Everybody had a similar reaction and they soon got up from the blanket and started cleaning.

Except Erza.

Who was absolutely frozen and shocked.

Her face had an expression which even Natsu and Gray couldn't recognize.

This was 10 times more agressive and fierce than the "Stare".

"W-What's wrong Erza?" Lisanna asked softly.

She didn't move or even replied to her.

"My cake." Was the only thing she said before she jumped over to Natsu and Gray.

* * *

**-NORMAL TIME-**

Everybody stood silent for a while until Lucy spoke up.

"I don't get it. That's the reason?" Lucy asked towards Natsu and Gray.

"Lucy,I've never taken a beating like that in my whole life." Natsu said while looking at Erza

"Yeah,It took Gildarts-sensei and three guys to take her off of them." Lisanna told Lucy.

She pondered on those last two remarks for a while.

"Soo,It was actually Erza's fau-" Lucy said but Gray made a "SSSHHHH" gesture.

"Don't say that!" Levy quietly whispered to Lucy.

They were silent for a minute.

Then all of them burst out a laughter,except Lucy.

"What,so the whole thing was a lie?" Lucy asked.

"No,true! Every word." Gray said after he finally stopped laughing.

"Then why are you guys laughing?" Lucy asked.

"Because It's funny,now that you think about it." Mira explained.

Lucy started laughing too.

* * *

**-2 HOURS LATER-**

**-Gray's House-**

"I'm home!" Gray called out before taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home,Gray." Ur said while approaching the front door.

He stepped inside the house and took of his jacket and hanged it in the wardrobe.

"So,what have you been up to today?" Ur asked.

"Nothing. Just hanging out with Erza and Natsu." Gray casually informed her step-mother.

**"Although that wasn't my original intention. But I still had fun." **Gray thought to himself before he reached the living room.

"That's good. It's been too long since you've been around your old friends." Ur said.

"Oh,by the way. Rogue is here. He's in your bedroom,he's waiting for you." Ur informed him. Much to Gray's surprise.

**"Shit,what if he heard me saying that I've hung out with Natsu and** Erza?" Gray thought but then remembered his room was in the second floor and on the furthest side of the house.

He sighed in relief.

"What is he doing here?" He asked,calmly.

"He said that you forgot something in Sting's car. So he must have brought it to you." Ur guessed.

"Yeah,I'll go see him now." He said and walked away from the living room.

He walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom.

Rogue was sitting on his bed,drinking tea.

"Yo,Rogue. What's up?" Gray asked casually before sitting in the desk chair.

"Hi,Gray. Nothing much. Sooo..." Rogue put the tea down before finishing his sentence.

"How was the coffee with Lucy?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger xD If you guys wanna learn what happens next as quickly as possible review! :D What did you guys think about this chapter? The picnic thing was a little,I know. But I wanted Gray and Natsu to bury the hatchet before confessing to Lucy and digging up the hatchet again :D **

**AND AS ALWAYS SO READ&REVİEW PEOPLE! (NOT TO MENTİON FAVORİTE&FOLLOW)**


	6. Skipping Class

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 6-Skipping Class**

**A/N: So,It has been some time since the last chapter :D Sorry everyone for the delay on this chapter. But you know how you can solve this issue? By Reviewing! And Follow and favorite etc... :D**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

**-Gray's House-**

"How was the coffee with Lucy?" Rogue asked with no facial expression whatsoever.

**"No way! How did he know?" **Gray thought but only made a "Tch" towards Rogue.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked,pretending not to know.

"Oh,don't play games Gray. We both know where you were today." Rogue said.

Gray made another "Tch" sound.

"How did you know?" Gray asked,finally giving in.

"It wasn't hard to notice the huge grin on your face when Erza said coffee shop. And again when you stopped Sting before he could went after them." Rogue thoroughly explained.

**"Damn him!" **Gray thought.

"So,why did you come here? To tell me you knew?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"No,I came to hear what happened." Rogue said in a demanding tone.

Gray made a surprised face.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." Rogue said while smirking.

"And why the hell should I tell you?" Gray replied.

"Oh,now comes the threat part." Rogue said.

"Threat? You're going to threaten me?" Gray asked,surprised.

"Yes. If you don't tell me what happened today,I will tell Sting." Rogue said while smirking.

"That's it? Well,that was a lame threat bro." Gray replied.

He then continued before Rogue could answer.

"And what does it even mean? You think Sting frightens me?" Gray asked.

"No,I don't. But he should. You know how he is about this girl. He's one step away from being obsessed. And if he knew you hung out with her behind his back,he would follow you around everywhere,constantly question you. And Lucy is repelled by him,after what he did. So,it could be a deal breaker when she sees you constantly hanging around Sting." Rogue had finished his tea during the explanation.

"Your call,man." Rogue continued while Gray frowned.

"Fine,I'll tell you. You extortionist bastard ." Gray said while Rogue smiled.

-AFTER HE FINISHES THE STORY-

"That's it?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah,that's it. I didn't even talked to her in private. There was too much other stuff happening." Gray explained.

"Wow,so this trip was for nothing,eh?" Rogue asked. He was relieved to hear that nothing happened,but regretted the decision of coming here.

"Yeah,you dumbass. Well,even though nothing happened,you best not tell Sting about this." Gray replied.

"Yeah,whatever. So,you made up with your old friends,huh?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah,I guess." Gray replied.

"Well,that's a bonus on your end. Lucy hangs out with them. So your chances are higher than us in the moment." Rogue said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah,maybe. But be that as it may,I didn't made up with them just for _Lucy. _They're all my childhood friends and I care about them." Gray said.

"Yeah,whatever helps you sleep at night." Rogue said while sneering.

"Get the hell out. I'm tired,I need some sleep." Gray pointed at the door.

"Yeah,I'll be on my way then. See you at school." Rogue said before he walked out of Gray's room.

* * *

Lucy was on her bed,thinking about her first day.

She was throwing her pillow up and down and catching it again. This was her thinking process.

**"He's late. He should have called by now." **Lucy thought. She was throwing her pillow while constantly checking her phone.

She went back to her thoughts about her first day at school.

**"Sting,huh?"** Lucy thought with a sly smile.

**"He's certainly easy on the eyes. But with that attitude,no way." **Lucy thought.

**"Natsu. He was looking at me the whole time since I sat down." **She decided.

**"Well,he's kind of cute but too childish I guess." **Lucy thought while catching her pillow.

**"Gray. Well,he's hot but I don't think he's my type" **Lucy thought while smiling.

**"Not like any of this matters anyway. I'm not gonna stay around for long.**" She thought while her started to ring.

She reached for her phone and answered it.

"Hey" Lucy answered.

"Yo! So Lucy,I got what you asked for." The man said.

"Oh,you did? So who should I be looking for?" Lucy asked

"The person you should look for is Cana Alberona." The man informed Lucy.

Lucy started laughing.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"I already found her!" Lucy happily answered.

"Really?" The man asked,surprised.

"Yeah,I actually hung out with her friend group today." Lucy said while laughing.

"Damn,girl. You work fast!" The man said.

"Anyway,are you sure it's her? Is she really on the fourth floor?" Lucy asked,she wanted to make sure the info was right.

"Of course not. She's a highschooler! She's allowed on the second though,I'm sure." The man explained.

"Only second? Man,you suck!" Lucy yelled.

"You can use her as a ladder. Otherwise it would look too suspicious. Try to take it slow Lucy. These kind of things shouldn't be rushed." The man explained.

"Yeah,whatever. Anyway thanks for the info. I have to go now,bye."She said before hanging up the phone.

She turned off the lights and went under her blanket.

"**Cana,huh? I should find a way to hang out with her." **She decided before falling asleep.

* * *

**Next Day At School-**

Lucy was walking toward the school building when Lisanna and Erza ran into her.

"Good morning,Lucy." Erza said waving.

"Good morning." Lisanna said after Erza.

"Good morning guys." Lucy replied.

**"Cana isn't with them. Should I ask them where she is? No,that would be suspicious. I'll wait until lunch." **Lucy thought as the three of them entered the building.

"Where are you headed,Lucy?" Erza asked.

"My homeroom classroom,2-B." Lucy answered.

"Oh,then this is where we part ways." Erza said as Lucy and Lisanna reached the stairs.

"Oh,see you later then." Lucy said while Lisanna waved to Erza. They separated.

Lucy and Lisanna started walking up the stairs while Erza went through the First Floors hall.

"So,how you've been?" Lisanna said. She was never alone with Lucy before,so she didn't know what to ask.

"Not much different then yesterday,I guess. I'm a little sleepy." Lucy said while sleeping.

"Oh,that's nice." Lisanna replied.

After that they walked in an awkward silence until both of them reached their separate classrooms.

* * *

-**School Cafeteria,Lunch Time-**

Lucy entered the cafeteria with Levy. She looked to find a familiar face. She spotted Erza and Natsu. Gray was also at their table.

"Hey,everyone!." Levy said cheerfully while she and Lucy draw near their table.

"Yo,Levy and Lucy." Natsu answered with a bright smile while looking towards Lucy.

Gray greeted them with a nod while Erza smiled and draw a chair under Lucy so she could sit down.

"Hello everyone. So,what are you guys talking about?." Lucy asked while her eyes searched for Cana,but she was nowhere to be found.

"Oh,the game next week." Gray answered.

"What game?" Lucy asked.

"Football. We're going up against Lamia High." Natsu answered this time.

"We? So,you're on the team?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Yeah,so is pants-man over there." Natsu gestured towards Gray.

"Don't call me pants-man,you droopy eyed bastard!" Gray yelled while the girls laughed.

"Oh,you wanna go?" Natsu said while he and Gray glared at each other.

"Behave yourselves." Erza said softly. Both of them gulped and returned towards Lucy.

"Yeah,so the game? What about it?" Lucy returned to the original topic.

"I was just telling Natsu not to drag us down like last year." Gray said while sneering.

"Me? You were the one who missed the penalty shot!" Natsu yelled.

"Be quiet Natsu!" Erza yelled before Gray could react.

A tall,muscular silhouette stood behind Erza causing everyone in the table to turn around and look at him.

"Erza is right,Natsu. Your voice can even be heard from downstairs." The man standing behind Erza's chair said while crossing his arms.

It was a student with spiky blonde hair with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye. He was about six-and a half feet tall. He was very muscular. More than the students Lucy has seen so far.

"L-Laxus!" Erza,Natsu and Gray said at the same time. They were surprised.

"You're back! Since when?" Natsu asked with a smile,he was clearly happy.

"Since last night. I came to see how you guys were doing." Laxus said while he and Gray fist bumped.

He did the same with Natsu before hugging Erza.

"It's been a while,Erza. How you've been?" Laxus asked as they stopped hugging and sat down.

"I'm fine. How about you? You didn't even wrote to us over the summer. We've been worried." Erza said.

"I'm still rolling. So where's the rest of you guys? I can't see Cana,Loke or Lisanna." Laxus asked while Lucy sighed in silence. Finally,somebody had brought Cana up.

"I'm here Laxus!" Lisanna said cheerfully while she reached their table before hugging Laxus.

There was somebody else behind her.

"M-Mira?" Laxus said,surprised.

"Welcome back,Laxus." Mira replied with a warm smile.

Laxus got up from his chair to hug her. He hugged her longer than she had hugged Lisanna or Erza.

Both of them draw away from each other while Lucy caught a glimpse of a blushing Mira.

**"Do they have like a thing?"** Lucy wondered.

"So,where's the rest of the gang? I already talked to Freed but I didn't see Loke,Gajeel or Cana around." Laxus said.

Erza answered.

"Loke is arranging the Student Council elections with Jura-sensei. And Cana said she was hungover from last night." Erza said towards Laxus.

"Hungover,huh? That sounds like her." Laxus said with a smile. All of the table except Lucy nodded.

**"Does that mean she was there last night?" **Lucy thought to herself. She couldn't ask it loudly,even though she wanted more information.

"And Gajeel?" Laxus asked.

"He's at the field. Playing basketball with Jet and Droy." Levy answered.

"Those guys get along now?" Laxus asked.

"I guess so,yeah." Levy replied.

"So,Laxus. Where are you staying? Did you moved to Gramps house?" Natsu asked.

"No. I wouldn't move to that geezer's house if i was flat broke. We opened up the old house." Laxus said while Erza's expression changed.

She tried to hide her expression towards Laxus's last remark.

"Does that mean,_he's _back too?" Mira asked softly while Natsu and Gray made a "Tch" sound.

"Yeah,we came back together and rented the old house back. I don't like having a roommate but the rent's here are high,so what the hell?" Laxus said casually.

**"He? Who's he?" **Lucy thought .

"Didn't he came to school with you?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah,he did. But I don't know where he is." Laxus answered. Erza felt her body frozen.

**"He's here? But why didn't he came here with Laxus? Could he be trying to avoid us? Or avoid** _me?"_ Erza thought while her expression grew sad.

But then she calmed herself and returned to her original state,she didn't like being seen like that.

Laxus turned towards Natsu and Gray,changing the subject.

"So you two are friends again,huh?" Laxus said while sneering,causing Gray to glare and Natsu making another "Tch".

Then they started talking about the events of yesterday,about Natsu and Gray making peace with each other.

**"Okay,so Cana's not at school today. That means I'll have to wait until tomorrow." **Lucy thought while the rest were listening to Mira telling Laxus about yesterday. At one point she turned towards Lucy to introduce her to Laxus.

They shook hands and said their names.

"Lucy Heartfilia" She said as she continued shaking Laxus's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Laxus Dreyar." Laxus replied.

**"Dreyar?" **Lucy thought. She thought she had heard that before.

"Oh,Laxus is the Principal's grandson." Mira said in Laxus's stead. And thus solving the question in Lucy's mind.

"Nice to meet you too." Lucy said as the bell started ringing.

"It's class time." Erza informed them. All of them got up while Lucy yawned.

**"Wow,I feel real sleepy." **She thought as all of them got out of the cafeteria. Gray saw Sting,Rogue and Lyon crossing the hall in front of them.

He turned to the group.

"I gotta go. I'll see you guys after school." He said before going in their direction.

"See you later Gray." Mira and Levy said.

Laxus turned towards the front door.

"My class is on B Wing,See you later." He said while waving.

"Oh,that's right. He's a senior now." Levy said while Natsu and Lisanna separated from them. Their class was on this floor.

"We have Art class. Later." Natsu said as both of them walked away.

All that's left was Erza,Levy and Lucy.

"Wow,so all three of us have Chemistry together. Yey!" Levy said cheerfully.

"Sorry,guys. I'm not coming." Lucy said.

"What?" Erza said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah,I feel sleepy. I'm not gonna attend class." Lucy said as she yawned.

"You're skipping class?" Levy asked,surprised.

"Lucy,that's against the rules." Erza said. She was disciplinary about these things. She became the Student Council President because of it.

"Yeah,so?" Lucy asked,a little annoyed.

"If you skip class or come in late more than three times without a note,that's disciplinary action." Erza explained.

"Yeah,okay. I will make sure it never reaches four,okay?" Lucy said.

"Well,it's your choice. And I'm no longer the president,so I don't have any authority now. But make sure you don't get caught." Erza warned while Levy looked at her in shock.

"Thanks,I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you guys after school." Lucy said before turning around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: So,a little cliffhanger,huh? Why is Lucy interested in Cana? Who is the guy Laxus and Mira talked about? Some questions will be answered in the next few chapters. And Lucy will run into a certain someone while skipping classes. If you have questions or suggestions REVİEW! PLEASE!**

**ALSO (FAVORİTE&FOLLOW!) :D**


	7. Fated Encounters

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 7-Fated Encounters**

**A/N: Hey guys! So thank you for the ones who followed and reviewed. But the number of favorites for this story doesn't seem to be growing. If you like this story and want chapters to be released more frequently please FAVORİTE&FOLLOW it! (NOT TO MENTİON REVİEW!) :D**

**curious me 123: I wanted Lucy to have met all the possible pairings before that moment :D It will have to wait for a while **

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

**********-Fairy High A Wing,Second Floor-**

Lucy was walking in the hall of second floor. She was walking slowly and making small noises.

She reached the corner of the hall and turned slowly to check out the corridor ahead. There seemed to be nobody. She started walking faster but with lighter footsteps because the teacher's lounge was on this corridor.

She walked past it and turned around another corner and stopped.

She opened her purse and pulled out the school map that the school secretary had given her.

She used her finger to trace the places she had passed to find where she was now.

**"Okay,so I passed the teachers lounge and Class 2-C. That means I should be around... Here!" **She thought.

She looked further to the map to find the place Levy mentioned yesterday. The most silent place in the entire school.

**"If I turn around here and walk straight ahead I should be in front of there and Class 2-A." **She said and started walking again with the map in her hand.

**"Damn,this place is huge!"** Lucy thought,half amazed and half annoyed.

She turned and find Class 2-A in front of her. She sighed in relief and walked past it.

**"It took me ten minutes to find this place. I should have just slept in class."** Lucy thought before reaching the door she was looking for.

It had a sign saying "LIBRARY". But Levy said that the school board decided to make the library to the first floor. So this place was unused and empty.

Levy knew this because Gajeel came to sleep here during classes. Gajeel must have told her. But where Gajeel had heard about it,Lucy had no idea.

She tried opening the door. But it was locked.

"Oh,right." Lucy mumbled.

She remembered Levy saying there was a trick to opening the door. It seemed locked but It could actually be opened.

Lucy grabbed the door nob and pulled the door towards herself. When the door made contact to the lock she lifted the door and heard a slight "Click".

After she heard the click like Levy said,she turned the door nob and it opened.

"Wow!" Lucy said. It actually worked. Levy was half kidding when she told Lucy about it but Lucy was actually looking for a place to skip classes so she was listening carefully.

She opened the door and entered.

This place was big. Bigger than the classrooms Lucy had seen so far but like half the size of the cafeteria.

There where big bookshelves around the room but very few books in them. She turned around the room to get a good look of the place.

The windows were huge and all of them were open halfway. There were a few chairs and a one person couch next to it. Everything was dusty and seemed neglected. Lucy turned around to see the corner of the room. She screamed silently when she saw something suddenly move.

There was somebody sleeping.

In the corner of the library,on a long three-person couch there was somebody sleeping.

**"Oh,shit! I'm busted." **Lucy thought in panic. She closed in to face the person on the couch.

She then sighed in relief when she saw the picture in front of her.

It was a student. He was wearing the school uniform. But Lucy couldn't see his face because there was a book on top of his face. She turned to see the sunlight shining down on the room and understood the need for a book to cover his face.

**"What should I do? Should I wake him? He can't rat me out because he's doing the same thing I came here to do. But he's sleeping in the only comfortable looking couch in the room. And I can't just sleep on that small one. What if he wakes up while I'm sleeping? With a seemingly locked door in the furthest corner in the school. It's too creepy."** Lucy decided. But she still couldn't make up her mind about leaving the library. What if one of the teachers had found her?

She then decided to snooze on the one person couch and wait to see if he wakes up.

She then started walking towards the other end of the room but then tripped over something. A small pile of book that she couldn't realize were ahead of her. She fell on her knees and made a small moaning sound that woke up the man sleeping on the couch.

He yelled in panic before turning around and falling off the couch while the book covering his face fell to the ground.

Lucy yelled too when he heard him yell and fell off the couch.

Both of them were on the ground,sitting on their asses.

The man was almost as shocked as Lucy was.

"What the hell? Why are you screaming?" The man said before getting up.

"No,you yelled first! That's why I screamed!" Lucy yelled to him. This made him realize the situation and calm down.

"Oh,then sorry." He said before reaching out her hand to Lucy,helping her off the ground.

"People always say I'm cranky after sleep." He said just as Lucy got up completely to face him.

He was almost a foot taller than Lucy,and had blue hair and brown eyes. But what surprised Lucy the most was the red tattoo under and above his right eye.

**"Wow! He's gorgeous."** Lucy thought. She focused on the situation at hand.

"I-I'ts okay. I startled you." Lucy said just as the man with the blue hair in front of him smiled at her response.

"What are you doing here?" He suddenly asked Lucy.

"To do the same thing you were doing." Lucy said in response.

He smiled again.

"Oh,right. How did you even know about this place?" He asked again.

"A friend told me." Lucy said.

"Who's this friend?" He asked before going back to the couch to collect the stuff that fell to the ground with him.

"Why should I tell you?" Lucy asked.

"Well,I'm curious. If word got around about this place,the principal might hear about it. And then well,where would I sleep?" He asked.

"Fair point. But still,I shouldn't give his name." Lucy said.

"Sure,I understand. Hey,do you know what time it is?" He asked while putting his hands on his pocket.

"U-Uh,half past one." Lucy said in a hurry.

The man seemed surprised.

"Shit,I've been asleep for three hours!" He said with panic in his tone.

He grabbed his jacket from the couch and put it on.

"Well,I've got to go. You can have the couch. It was nice to meet you,later!" He said before looking Lucy at Lucy for a final moment.

Lucy felt the need to hold back the blush that was forming around her cheeks when he looked at her.

"Y-Yeah,sure." She said just as the man with the blue hair opened the door and left the library.

**"Damn,he's even hotter with the jacket on." **Lucy thought before throwing herself at the couch he was sleeping on.

He stretched out her legs and got comfortable on the couch and realized something.

**"Shit,I didn't ask his name!"** Lucy thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Erza was looking out the window,not paying attention to the teacher or the rest of the classroom.

Her mind was filled with thoughts today.

**"So,he's back in town? And he's here at the school? But why didn't he showed up during lunch? Was it because he was avoiding someone?"** Erza thought depressed.

**"When he left,we weren't on bad terms. And even Laxus came to say hi. So why didn't** _he?"_ Erza thought as she sighed in frustration.

"Erza,what's wrong?" Lisanna asked quiet enough so that only Erza could hear.

"Nothing." Erza answered with a dull tone.

"It's _him,_isn't it?" Lisanna asked,hitting the mark. Erza didn't answer but turned to the window,looking away from Lisanna.

Lisanna took this as a yes.

"Erza,you have to let it go. If he's really avoiding you,then he doesn't deserve you. And besides you know how he is,he doesn't pay attention to anything around him. And he's dangerous. You know what happened last ye-" Lisanna was whispering quietly but Erza still stopped her.

She made a "shh!" face while bring her finger to her lips.

"Fine,but you know what I mean!" Lisanna continued.

Erza decided she couldn't stay here for any longer. She wasn't paying attention to class and didn't want to hear Lisanna's rambling any more.

She took her hand to her stomach and made a grunting sound. She got up and raised her hand.

"Sensei,I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the nurse?" She said while making a fake in-pain expression.

"Yeah,sure." He said just before Erza left the classroom.

Lisanna heard the silent whispers after Erza's departure.

"Is she sick?"

"I hope she's okay.

"Is she pregnant or something?"

"Idiot,she doesn't even have a boyfriend."

But Lisanna knew what actually happened. Erza always did this. Whenever she was feeling down or had the need to express her frustrations,there was only one place she went to.

The place where they kept the kendo equipment,the gym.

"I shouldn't have said something. I hope she's okay." Lisanna thought before she sighed.

* * *

Erza was walking down the stairs. She was headed straight to the gym. She was gonna do what she always did at this sort of situation.

Take it all out on the practice dummy.

She knew that there wouldn't be nobody around there because the kendo equipment was held at the secondary gym,which was only used for kendo practice.

She turned around the corner to face the big doors of the gym.

She pushed open the doors with her shoulder. Like she guessed,there was nobody around.

She opened the light switch and the door lightened.

She turned to the other side gym to where they kept the basket that had all the shinai's in it.

She froze in shock to the sight in front of her.

A young man was sleeping in one of the stands. He had his back turned against Erza.

But the sudden opening of the light's caused him to awake.

He got up to see Erza just as she realized who she was staring at.

"Who turned the lights on? Wait. Erza?" The man's surprise was much smaller comparing the sudden shock Erza was in.

She thought she needed to snap out of it and she started to rearrange her breathing. She finally calmed down enough to give him an answer.

"J-Jellal!"

* * *

**A/N: So,another major character has been introduced! What did you guys think? I want to hear your opinions about this chapter. And like I always say,please REVİEW,FAVORİTE(ESPECIALLY FAVORITE) AND FOLLOW! :D**


	8. Gray Makes His Move

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 8-Gray Makes His Move**

**A/N: Yes It was Jellal! I know,obvious right? Well,thank you all for the ones who reviewed,favorited and followed my story. Let's raise the numbers even more okay,guys? _  
_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

**-Fairy High,A Wing Secondary Gym-**

"J-Jellal?" Erza asked,surprised.

"Oh,Erza. I thought you were one of the teachers. I'm relieved." Jellal sighed in relief.

Erza didn't say anything in return. She wasn't sure what to say.

"So,It's been a while,huh? How you've been?" Jellal asked casually,still half asleep.

Erza relaxed herself a little.

"Y-Yeah,It has been some time. 7 months I guess." Erza replied.

"I've been fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. What about you?" Erza passed the question.

"Me too. Me too. We opened up the old house. I'm sure Laxus must've mentioned it." Jellal said.

"Yeah,he came over during lunch. The guys wondered where you were." Erza said,trying to disguise her own curiosity.

"Sorry,I was asleep during,like the entire day. I might've stayed even stayed here tonight if it weren't for the girl who woke me up." Jellal explained.

"So,speaking of the guys. How are they? I've missed them." Jellal continued after a moment of silence.

"They're the same. Nothing's changed." Erza bluntly answered.

Jellal nodded with a polite smile. They stayed silent for ten more seconds.

**"Idiot,say something!"** Erza mentally yelled to herself.

"U-uh-" Erza continued but was interrupted when Jellal jumped out the stands,from a height of almost 10-feet.

"So,what are you doing here?" Jellal casually asked while putting his hands on his pocket.

"U-Um,to train." Erza answered.

"Train, you mean for kendo? I'm not sure but don't you need a sparring partner?" Jellal sarcastically asked.

"Not necessary. We have a training dummy over there." Erza pointed towards the dummy that she came here to beat up.

Then suddenly she realized something.

**"Idiot,he's been on the kendo team for the last two years! Of course he knows about the freaking dummy!" **Erza thought to herself.

Then Jellal suddenly walked over to the basket where they kept the kendo shinai(bamboo swords). She grabbed two and threw one over to Erza. She caught it in middle-air.

"No offense to the dummy,but I think you need a more serious opponent." Jellal said with a grin.

Erza laughed against her will,but then stopped when she remembered she was angry at him.

"Sure,but it's your funeral." Erza challenged him.

"Yeah,that's the spirit." Jellal said as he was spinning the shinai in his hand.

Jellal walked into the middle of the court,and stood against Erza.

"D-Don't we need the helmet and the bōgu(protective gear)?" Erza asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." Jellal said,teasing.

Upon hearing this a wave of sorrow spread throughout Erza's face.

_"I'm not gonna hurt you." _Erza thought about what he said.

**"Yeah,you already did that once." **Erza thought.

"Erza,is everything okay?" Jellal asked politely.

"Y-Yeah,everything's fine. Let's go!" Erza said before launching herself towards Jellal.

-**After They Finish Sparring-**

Jellal and Erza were both exhausted. Both of them were lying on the ground.

"Phew,you've really,really improved Erza." Jellal said before wiping the tear from his forehead.

"Thanks,you're not too bad yourself." Erza responded.

"For a moment I thought you were attacking me for real. I almost thought that I did something wrong." Jellal said,laughing.

**"Jesus,how can you be so dense?" **Erza thought but still made a fake smile.

They lied on the ground for a while until Jellal's phone started ringing.

He pulled the phone from his pants pocket and turned towards Erza.

"Sorry,I have to take this." Jellal said to Erza. Erza nodded saying it was okay.

Jellal came back a minute later.

"Something suddenly came up,so I have to take off. But this was really fun,thanks. I'll see you around." Jellal said with an apologetic face.

"Yeah,sure. I had fun too. See you later." Erza waved to Jellal before he walked out of her sight.

**"Damn it. This is so messed up. I can't even get mad at him." **Erza thought before grabbing her sweater.

She opened the door's of the gym and started walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

**-In Front Of The School Gate,After School-**

Natsu,Loke,Gajeel,Levy,Erza,Lisanna,Gray and Mirajane are all standing In front of the outside School Gate.

"You totally didn't!" Levy said towards.

"I swear to god,It's true." Natsu insisted. Gray and Levy looked at him in disbelief.

"Bull...Shit." Gray slowly responded.

"He's telling the truth. I was there." Loke agreed.

"So you're saying that this flamey-brain of an asshole,who by the way made a little girl cry with his singing during our class performance in middle school. Just got up,sang a song at a karaoke bar and people _actually _applauded him?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"Hey,don't put him down like that! I'm sure Natsu's telling the truth." Lisanna defended him.

"Yeah,man. Don't put me down." Natsu repeated.

"Although it's true what he said. It didn't go exactly as Natsu remembered. It wasn't because they liked his singing,but more like " Oh my god! It's finally over. I can take the earplugs off now."Loke said,mimicking a women at the end. The group started laughing. Even Gajeel burst into laughter.

By the end of it,even Natsu joined them and laughed with them. He was always a good sport against his friends.

Suddenly Lucy came out of the gate.

"Yo,Lucy!" Natsu yelled and let her know that they were there.

"Hi." Lucy said just as everybody finally stopped laughing.

"So,what're you guys talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing. Just,Natsu's singing career."Gray replied. Causing everybody to laugh a little more and earning a glare from Natsu.

"That's enough,Gray." Erza said but she was still laughing a little bit.

"So,Lu-chan. By the way can I call you Lu-chan?" Levy asked,trying not to be dense.

"Sure,whatever." Lucy replied.

"We're going to Yajima-san's. You wanna go?" Levy asked.

"Well,I'm not sure. I feel a little bit tired." Lucy said while yawning.

"I thought you slept during two classes today." Mira said,confused.

"I sleep a lot. So what?" Lucy replied,with a goofy smile.

"So,you're not coming?" Natsu asked,with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"Well,I should stop by my house first. But,I guess I could join you guys afterwards." Lucy replied.

Natsu,Gray and Levy smiled at her response.

"I'll see you guys there." Lucy said before she started walking in their opposite direction.

She was almost fifty-feet away from them when she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around to see Gray,who was coming in her direction.

"Wait up!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I thought I could walk you to your home,then we would join up with the rest." Gray proposed.

"I take the bus home." Lucy answered.

"Ohh. Then I'll take the bus with you." Gray happily answered.

"To what end?" Lucy asked without hesitation.

"Wow,you're really straight-forward. Aren't you?" Gray asked,smiling.

"I thought that maybe we could just,you know. Spend some time together." Gray tried to sound casual,but Lucy had already realized his meaning.

"That so?" Lucy said,with a sly smile on her face.

**"She's toying with me. Damn it,she's good." **Gray thought while waiting for an answer.

"Yeah,sure whatever." Lucy answered.

"R-Really?" Gray was surprised. He thought that Lucy would most likely reject him.

"Yeah,why not? What's the worst that can happen?" Lucy said while crossing her arms.

"Yeah,that's the spirit." Gray said with a dull tone.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment before they started laughing.

"So,how should we-" Gray started but Lucy interrupted him by taking his hand.

"Just not today,okay?" Lucy said.

"We'll hang out some other time. I'll take the bus,_on my own. _You go on ahead and join the others. I'll meet up with you guys later." Lucy said before she started walking in the direction of the bus stop.

Gray was about to make a "Yeah,I did it!" pose,but her realized there were still peopled around him. He turned to the other direction and started running after his friends.

But what he failed to realize was that two people in a certain White BMW,parked in between a nearby bush and trees were eavesdropping on their whole conversation.

"So,It's your loss. Isn't that right Sting?" Freed asked.

"We'll see who'll have the last laugh in this. And mind your own damn business,will you?" Sting said before starting the engine and driving off.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little bit short,but I wanted to make the scene at the coffee shop a whole chapter,so I edited and cut out some parts from this chapter. Gomen :D Anyway,the number of reviews I have been receiving dropped a little bit :( So,guys please review&favorite&follow :D And for the ones who have only followed the story but didn't favorited. PLEASE FAVORİTE :D**

**__****SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC: Sin And Sacrifice**


	9. Natsu Gets Jealous

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 9-Natsu Gets Jealous**

**A/N: Come on guys! What happened to the reviews :( I wanna thank 1fairytaillover,Kyto Touche and JennishaTjung for their constant reviews :D Thank you so much! But I'm also sad because 4Eva Dreaming,KittyKatBite and dianaloveanime haven't been reviewing for the last few chapters :( I really consider and care about my readers opinions. So please review as much as you can guys! R&R AND F&F!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

**-The Terrace(Rooftop) Of YAJIMA'S COFFEE SHOP-**

Lucy arrived to the terrace,where the rest of the group were.

"Hey,Lu-chan!" Levy yelled over to Lucy.

Lucy waved to the group who all had turned to look at her.

She was wearing a short white skirt with small black marbles on it. For her top,she had picked out her cleanest black blouse and a small white jacket that matched her skirt.

**"S-She's cute!" **Natsu thought. He was directly staring at her. This hasn't gone unnoticed. Lisanna was watching Natsu's reaction.

**"Wow,I feel like this is a victory tour for me." **Gray thought to himself with a grin while looking at Lucy.

"Wow,Lu-chan. You're so cute." Levy honestly praised her.

"Well,I just put on whatever I could find that wasn't dirty ." Lucy said.

"Oh,don't be so modest. You look great,doesn't she Lisanna?" Levy asked.

"Ye-Yeah,she does." Lisanna forced out a praise. Everybody got silent after that.

"Bad move,shrimp." Gajeel mumbled,not realizing everybody heard what he said.

"What was that,Gajeel?" Erza asked him,giving him the stare.

"N-Nothing." Gajeel stuttered.

Loke laughed out loud. Everybody else stayed silent. Lucy quietly sat down.

"So,now that this awkward moment has passed. Let's change the subject." Mira offered.

Everybody nodded.

"So,Erza." Mira said,surprising Erza.

"Y-Yeah?" Erza said.

"What happened in the gy-" Mira started with a smirk.

But Erza interrupted her.

"Damn it,you guys!" Erza knew what she was gonna say.

Levy and Lisanna bowed their heads in shame.

"S-Sorry Erza! You know how Mira is. She has her ways." Levy said while rest of the table except Lucy nodded.

Mira laughed with a goofy smile.

"Sooooo,what happened?" Mira insisted.

"N-Nothing happened." Erza quickly replied,trying to drop the subject.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gray asked. Natsu,Loke and Gajeel nodded,implying that they didn't know either.

"Oh,we're talking about the emotion filled,exciting,passionate time that Erza had in the gym today." Mira said,making Levy and Lisanna laugh.

"I don't get it." Loke said.

"Me neither." Gray agreed.

"You lost me at Erza _and _emotion." Natsu joked,earning himself a under-the-table kick from Erza.

"Owww" Natsu moaned. Loke and Gray laughed.

"So,what are you gal's blabbing about?" Gajeel asked.

"Erza left the classroom during fourth period,saying she was sick. And then went to the gym to violently assault the cute dummy they use on training. Where BOOOMMMM! She found him sleeping." Mira tried to make the ending sound romantic.

Levy and Lisanna smiled at Mira's version of the story.

Erza had already started to blush.

"Found _whom _sleeping?" Loke asked.

"Jellal!" Lisanna talked before Mira could respond.

"Lisanna! I'm telling the story." Mira made a fake angry face.

"Jellal? That bastard?" Natsu said.

"Yeah,you should've kicked his ass after what he did to you." Gray said gritting his teeth.

**"Wow,these three fight all the time. But in the end they are really close." **Lucy decided.

"G-Guys,It's not like he _actually _did anything to me." Erza replied,a little bid sadness in her tone.

Gray made a "Tch",while Natsu crossed his arms.

"ANYHOW!" Mira said,trying to continue her story.

"Y-Yeah,continue Mira." Levy said.

But Erza talked before she could.

"Guys,let's just drop it okay? I don't have any feelings for him,whatsoever! That was a long,long time ago when we were kids." Erza said,trying to sound convincing.

Mira understood she was uncomfortable and decided to drop it.

"Yeah,sorry Erza. I guess I went a little overboard." Mira apologized.

"It's fine Mira." Erza smiled at her.

Lucy decided to wash up before ordering something. She got up.

"Where are you going,Lucy?" Natsu asked

"I'm gonna visit the ladies room." Lucy said,smiling.

Gray walked after her.

"Hey,Lucy!" Gray called after her. She stopped so he could catch up.

"What's wrong,Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Uh,I was just wondering. What we talked about earlier,that's still cool for you,right?" Gray asked,obvious worry in his face.

Lucy laughed.

"Yeah,you mean the thing we talked about like an hour ago? Yeah,It is. So don't be so worried,kay?" Lucy said,blinking at him.

Gray felt a shiver in his spine.

"S-So,are you free tomorrow night?" Gray asked after gaining some confidence.

"No,I'm meeting up with a friend." Lucy replied.

"How about Friday? Does Friday work for you?" Gray asked again.

"Yeah,Friday works." Lucy said with a sly smile before she started walking to the restroom.

Gray returned to the table with a goofy smile on his face.

But he didn't realize that Natsu had been watching them keenly since the moment they left the table.

**"What is this? Are they dating? B-But... What is this feeling?" **Natsu thought as he felt a tingling sensation around his spine.

**"Am I actually jealous? Of him?" **Natsu thought in anger. He wanted to attack Gray right now,so badly.

But before anybody could sense his situation or he could've done something out of anger,they've heard a familiar female voice.

"Hi,guys!" A familiar,blue haired girl called out towards them.

"Juvia?" Erza happily responded. Everybody was surprised.

Except Gray,who was absolutely shocked.

**"S-Shit,this is bad!" **He thought to himself in panic.

With not even a trace left of his previous state,Natsu started laughing.

**"Serves you right,you bastard." **Natsu thought with a joyous expression on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So,Juvia is in the picture now :D Things are gonna get even more complicated now. So,you should start reviewing more :D R&R AND F&F**

_********__**SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC: Sin And Sacrifice**_


	10. Gray's In Trouble

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 10-Gray's In Trouble.**

**A/N: The Tv anime project is relaunched! Awesome news guys! I'm actually on vacation. But,because we reached 50 reviews and Follows,I had to publish a new chapter :D And what's with Minerva returning,right? She _just_ got her ass kicked by Erza! Anyhow,here's chapter 10!**

** And don't forget my favorites and my reviews! Not to mention follows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character and content.**

* * *

**-Women's Restroom,YAJIMA'S Coffee Shop-**

Lucy is in the women's restroom. Refreshing her makeup.

She grabs her lipstick from the purse that's hanging from her right shoulder.

She slowly puts the light-pink lipstick on. She stretches her lips up and down and makes the refreshing complete.

**"I'm actually agreeing to go out with Gray. What was I thinking? I should focus on getting close to Cana. I don't need any distractions." **Lucy shook her head in confusion.

She then smiled to the mirror,making a "cute" pose.

**"But getting close to him might be harder than I thought. I need to blend in more. And while doing that,why shouldn't I have a little fun?" **Lucy thought with a sly smile.

She grabbed the eyeliner from her purse and started to brush and increase the depth of her brows.

**"Is that really the reason? Or is it just because he's like really hot?"** Lucy thought before she sighed in frustration.

**"Damn it! Keeping up the "cool,unreachable chick" act is getting harder and harder. With cute guys like Natsu and Loke,and handsome hunks like Sting and Gray around." **Lucy thought.

She then thought of someone else.

**"And then there's that guy I saw at the empty library. He's incredibly hot and that tattoo made him seem like such a bad ass. I don't know why but he seems similar to me. I wish I had asked his name or something."** Lucy thought before going in the direction of the door.

**"Oh,well. I guess I'll see him at school at some point,right?**" Lucy thought before opening the door and heading back to their table.

Lucy returned to the table and realized everyone was paying attention to the same direction.

There was a blue haired girl sitting next to Gray. She was telling something but in every mid-sentence she was turning to check Gray's reaction.

"Oh,Lu-chan. You're back." Levy said after realizing Lucy was there.

But Lucy didn't heard her.

**"You're a player then,huh? Normally I would've lost interest by now. But what the heck! I'll go along to see where this goes." **Lucy decided before approaching her seat.

The blue haired girl realized this and got up to shake hands.

"Hello. My name is Juvia Lockser." She said before Lucy grabbed her hand and started shaking it.

"Lucy. Nice to meet you." She smiled and responded.

Realizing the now-freaking-out Gray's facial expression,Natsu started grinning devilishly.

"What're you so happy about?" Loke asked towards him.

"Oh,It's nothing. I believe in god now,though. He does grant wishes." Natsu stated,looking at Juvia.

Gray understood his meaning and gritted his teeth.

"So,Lucy-san. You go to Fairy High?" Juvia asked,Lucy nodded.

Loke and Gajeel started whispering.

"Man,this has gotten weirder than before." Gajeel said,Loke nodded.

"Yeah,totally. Natsu has Lisanna whipping him down and now Gray has Juvia." Loke snickered.

"Gehehe! That blonde chick's in for some weird shit now." Gajeel said and both of them started snickering.

"Yeah,now that Lucy is unoccupied,I wonder should I take a shot." Loke said.

Before Gajeel could respond. Somebody grabbed both of their shoulder's from the middle.

"Don't even think about it." Erza whispered,grabbing both their shoulders.

"ERZA!" Both of them yelled while falling from their chairs.

"You're a sophomore,right?" Juvia asked again. And Lucy nodded again.

"So,Gray. Juvia is back. You must be pretty happy about it. Right?" Natsu said leering.

"Shut up. You burning-shit bag." Gray said,annoyed.

"What's that,Gray? You wanna go?" Natsu said before getting up and clenching his fists. Gray got up as well,looking pissed.

"Hey,hey. Calm down,you guys. Natsu-san,I'm sure Gray-sama didn't mean anything bad by it." Juvia tried to calm them down.

Both of them turned to her at the same time.

"No,he didn't!"

"Yes,I did!" Both of them yelled at the same time before smacking their heads to each other.

"SIT DOWN!" Erza yelled.

"Aye,sir!" They yelled at the same time.

Both of them sat down.

"If they know that Erza's gonna scold them every time they do this,why squabble ?" Lucy whispered to Juvia and Levy.

"Beats me." Levy said. The three girls laughed at this.

"Oh,by the way. When did you return ?" Lisanna asked Juvia.

"I got back this morning. But couldn't make it in time for school." Juvia answered.

"Then why did you come here?" Gray asked.

"To see you guys,Gray-sama." Juvia answered.

**"What's with the "-sama"?" **Lucy thought to herself.

"How did you know we were here?" Levy asked this time.

"Oh,Rogue-san told me. And he sent his regards to you,Gray-sama." Juvia said before getting close to Gray.

"I missed you so much,Gray-sama!" Juvia hugged him.

Gray made her release him after a few seconds. He turned to look at Lucy,but couldn't spot a difference in her expression.

**"Rogue,huh? That sneaky bastard!" **Gray thought to himself in anger.

A waiter came around the corner.

He put menus in front of the group.

"So,what will you be having?" He politely answered.

* * *

**-2 Hours Later-**

Everybody was done with their food and were listening the joke Loke was telling.

"So,the guy entered the bar with a gun in his hand and asked "Who the fuck had sex with my wife!" Then a voice in the background said "You don't have enough bullets,mate!" Loke finished the joke.

Everybody started laughing.

"That was a nice one,dude." Natsu praised him

"Yeah,It was okay." Gray half-agreed.

"I've heard better." Gajeel said.

They stayed silent for a few seconds until Levy changed the subject.

"So,have you guys heard about Bosco?" Levy asked.

Erza,Lucy,Lisanna and Juvia nodded.

"Yeah." Loke chose to answer.

"What happened in Bosco?" Natsu asked. Gray and Gajeel nodded.

"Our country lined up 2500 soldiers near the Bosco border and canceled Bosco's trading rights." Levy explained.

"Wow. So there might be a war." Gray said.

"It's sad. Why is there even a problem like this? Why can't countries just get along?" Lisanna said.

"There are many problems. Both Fiore and Bosco buy their oil from Pergrande Kingdom. But the recession caused Pergrande to invest their money that they make from oil to pay off their debts to Sin and Caelum. So the currency between Bosco and Fiore changed drastically over the few months. Fiore demanded that Bosco should pay their debt to them. But if they were to do that,they would lose their financial freedom and have to depend on other countries." Levy explained.

"W-Wow,shrimp. Sometimes I forget how smart you are." Gajeel said,praising her.

Levy blushed.

"It's because of men and their greed. I tell you,girls. If women ruled the world,there would be no wars." Lisanna siad.

All of the girls,including Lucy and Juvia nodded. Loke smiled.

"Yeah,there would be no wars. Just a bunch of jealous countries not talking to each other." Loke joked,causing Gajeel,Gray and Natsu to laugh out loud and earning a glare from the girls.

"You're the worst!" Lisanna said,the girls nodded.

Lucy's phone ringed and vibrated inside her purse. She opened her phone under the table.

**-Meet me near your house.**

**Around 10.**

**Oh,and bring some snacks.**

**B.-**

Lucy suddenly got up,the guys were still laughing.

"Guys,I have to bail. I'll see you at school." Lucy waved.

"Bye Lucy." Erza said.

"Oh,see you Lu-chan." Levy waved back.

Gray ran after her.

He grabbed her hand to make her look at him.

"Lucy! We're still on for Friday night,right?" Gray asked,nervous.

"Yeah,why did you ask,again?" Lucy asked with a sly smile.

"I-I" Gray couldn't answer because Lucy answered for him.

"Was it because I saw Juvia drooling all over you,and you thought that I would get jealous?" Lucy smirked.

"I-I,No I j-just wanted to make sure you didn't forget." Gray lied his ass off.

"Now you're just insulting my intelligence,Gray." Lucy made an annoyed face.

"I-I-I w-wa-wa"Gray was panicking now.

Lucy started laughing out loud. After a moment,Gray started smiling too.

"Don't worry Gray. We're cool. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy said with a sly smile.

She started going down using the stairs.

"S-so are we st-" Gray started but Lucy interrupted him.

"YES,we're still on for Friday!" Lucy yelled from the other end of the stairs.

Gray smiled after she left.

**"Phewwww! That was a close call. Thank god that Lucy is so cool and understanding. She wasn't jealous at all." **Gray praised her in his mind.

But then a thought came to his mind.

"**Wait,isn't that bad? Does it mean that she doesn't give a shit? Damn it!" **Gray thought to himself. He was still smiling when he reached their table.

But again like before,he couldn't realize that there were people watching him and Lucy.

**"That bastard! What does Lucy see in him anyway?" **Natsu thought.

A devilish smile was resurfacing on the face of a certain blue haired girl,who was watching the whole conversation.

"Love rival." She slowly and silently muttered to herself.

"What did you say,Juvia?" Erza asked.

"Oh,nothing." Juvia answered.

* * *

**A/N: So,what did you guys think? Next chapter,things are even gonna get more complicated! By the way,this chapter takes place in the second day of school and on Tuesday. So there's three days until Lucy and Gray's date. Who knows what'll happen until then? This is Fairy High,anything can happen. READ&REVIEW! AND FAVORITE&FOLLOW :D**

**NEXT TIME ON FAIRIES CHOICE,CHAPTER 11:ROGUE MAKES HIS MOVE**

**_SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC: Sin And Sacrifice_**


	11. Rogue Makes His Move

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 11- Rogue Makes His Move**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :D I've already written chapter 12 but I will publish when I have 50 favorites. And It's an exciting chapter,I can promise you that :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character or content.**

* * *

Lucy is walking in a dark street. Heading for the direction of her home,to meet someone.

A silhouette appeared behind her.

"BOOM!" The figure yelled,grabbing Lucy's shoulders.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!" Lucy yelled before punching the figure's shoulder.

"Owww! You shouldn't curse so much Lucy. It's inappropriate for a young lady." The figure teased.

"Fuck you Bora! So,why did you call me out here,anyway?" Lucy replied.

"Where's my snack? I can't think straight when I'm hungry." Bora replied.

Lucy tossed something over to Bora that she had pulled out from her purse.

"There you go,dumbass." Lucy said

"What is this?" Bora asked without looking at the package.

"It's nuts." Lucy answered quickly.

"Really? Nuts?" Bora asked.

"Yeah,really." Lucy made an annoyed face.

Bora opened the packaging and started eating the nuts.

They stood there in the middle of the street for a while.

"Jesus,Bora. Would you please tell me so I can go home?" Lucy was getting angry.

"Tell you about what?" Bora asked.

"About what a nice fucking weather we're having! What do you think,you asshole?" Lucy yelled.

"Fine,fine. No need to be so mean." Bora answered,teasingly.

He checked to see if anybody was listening.

"There is somebody else other than Cana." Bora said.

"Wow,really?" Lucy asked,her anger had disappeared.

"Yeah. And this one can actually access the third floor,it seems." Bora answered.

"Are you really sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah,according to my guy. This guy goes to your school,he's a senior. His name is..." Bora made a wondering face.

"Who? What's his name?" Lucy asked,getting impatient.

"Ruxas or Raxus or something like that." Bora answered.

"You mean Laxus?" Lucy answered.

"Yeah,yeah! That's the one,I think." Bora answered.

"You think? What kind of an informant are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm the best! It's just I forget and mix up names sometimes. You know I got so much going on right now." Bora answered.

"You do?" Lucy answered while sneering.

"Hey,I totally do. And you should be grateful to me. I'm not asking you for any kind of payment other than freaking nuts." Bora said.

"Yeah,yeah. Thanks,Bora! I'll check it out. " Lucy said and started walking away.

"Hey Lucy!" Bora yelled before she could disappear from his sight.

"Be careful! This guy... He might be dangerous." Bora warned before getting into an old car that was parked across the street. It took him three try's before the engine finally started. He drove away.

Lucy entered her house after seeing Bora off.

* * *

**-Next Day,Fairy High, School Gate-**

Lucy yawned and stretched her shoulders. She was feeling really tired.

**"Damn it. I can't afford to skip class again today."** Lucy thought to herself. She saw Levy getting off a bus and walking towards her.

"Good morning,Lu-chan." Levy greeted her,as cheerful as one person could be.

"Good morning." Lucy replied before yawning again.

They walked in to the school yard and into the front yard of the A Wing.

"So,Lu-chan... You and Gray,huh?" Levy asked.

Lucy turned around.

"Did Gray tell you?" Lucy questioned her.

"N-No. Erza and Mira interrogated him after Juvia left." Levy honestly answered.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked again.

"Well,the truth of course. With Erza,you don't have much of a choice." Levy answered.

"Truth,huh?" Lucy asked silently and started walking again.

Levy didn't asked anything for a while until they reached the school building.

"Lu-chan,I should probably warn you about Juvia." Levy said.

"Juvia? What about her?" Lucy asked.

"She's kind of obsessed with Gray. And when I say obsessed I mean like,really,really obsessed." Levy answered.

"Well,she doesn't have that much to worry. It's not like we're actually together,we're just gonna hang out on Friday." Lucy tried to reassure her.

"When you say "hang out"... What does that mean?" Levy asked.

"I don't know. It's not like it's carved in stone or anything. We'll see where it goes." Lucy answered,getting a little bit annoyed.

Levy nodded and they went other ways to attend to their separate classes.

Lucy opened the classroom door and the chemistry teacher Jura-sensei showed her to her seat.

"Okay,guys. Today we are going to check the chemical structure of the first five matters in the periodic table. As you can see,there are microscope's on your tables. Because the amount we have is limited,I want you guys to select a partner and write down the results and then compare it with your partner's." Jura-sensei explained.

Lucy looked over,but everybody had already partnered with somebody.

**"Well,all the better. I can say "There's no partner for me" and then take a nap." **Lucy thought with a smirk.

"Uh... I don't have a partner." Lucy said and the most of the classroom turned to her.

"I'll be your partner." A guy wearing goggles jumped up from two seats.

"Hey,what about me? I'm your partner!" The other guy next to him answered.

"Hey,Lucy! Partner with me." The guy behind Lucy said,almost yelling.

Most of the girls glared at Lucy. While two more guys asked her to be their partner.

"Shut up!" The teacher,Jura-sensei yelled.

Everybody went silent.

"Lucy,I'm sorry but the number of student's is 21 right now. It's an odd number,so you'll have to..." Jura-sensei started but Lucy interrupted.

"It's okay sensei,I can just observe everybody." Lucy answered.

**"Yes,I can take a nap!" **Lucy thought happily.

"Oh,no way. We have 12 microscope's. So you can participate too." Jura-sensei answered.

**"Shit! I don't know anything about chemistry." **Lucy thought to herself in panic.

She looked into the micrscope for a minute but didn't understand a thing. While the teacher was explaining something about atoms and protons.

Then the slide door of the classroom opened. A guy with messy black hair entered the classroom.

"Sorry,sensei." The guy said.

"This is your third time coming in late,Rogue. Normally I would send you to the headmaster but you're in luck because Lucy is new and she needs a partner." Jura-sensei explained and pointed towards Lucy.

Rogue smiled for a second and started walking towards Lucy. He reached the table and sat down next to her.

"Hi,I'm Rogue Cheney." Rogue raised his hand for a handshake.

"Lucy." Lucy answered and shook his hand.

"So,what are we supposed to do?" Rogue asked,looking at the microscope.

"I don't know. He said something about atoms." Lucy shook her head in confusion.

Both of them looked at the microscope for a moment then started laughing.

"Yeah,I'm gonna need a little bit more than that." He said smiling and causing Lucy to smile.

Lucy went silent for a few seconds and then turned to Rogue.

"I remember you. You were with that blonde guy the other day." Lucy said,displeased.

"Sting. Yeah,I was. I'm sorry about that." Rogue said,making an apologetic face.

"Why? You're not the one who should be apologizing." Lucy replied.

"No,what I meant was I shouldn't have interfered. He deserved getting his ass kicked." Rogue answered and Lucy laughed.

"Yeah,he did." Lucy smiled.

"By the way,I saw what you were about to." Rogue said,smirking.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"If Natsu and Gajeel didn't interfere. You were gonna kick Sting in the..." Rogue didn't finish.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked.

"Well,first of all you didn't look panicked. And you were slowly getting closer to him even if he wasn't pulling you. You were moving your knee and feet in position to..." Rogue didn't finish again.

"To bust his balls,yeah!" Lucy said and Rogue started laughing. Lucy laughed a little bit too.

"Shhhh! We're in a classroom." Rogue warned but was still laughing.

It took another moment for them to stop laughing.

"Actually,Sting... He's not that bad. He was just shocked to see you reject him." Rogue said.

"Really? How so?" Lucy asked.

"Well,around here he's really popular. And a girl never rejected him before. Hell,I don't think the word "rejection" is even in the guy's vocabulary." Rogue answered,smiling.

"And it's in yours?" Lucy asked with a sly smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue asked,confused.

"Oh,come on!" Lucy answered. She discretely pointed towards the two girls across from their table.

They were checking Rogue out.

"What?" Rogue asked,still confused.

"Those two were eyeballing you since you sat down." Lucy answered.

"I don't see it." Rogue answered and turned to the girls. They looked away the second Rogue turned towards them.

"I can't make sure. Either you're playing me for a fool or you're just an idiot." Lucy answered,smiling.

"Well..." Rogue said and scratched his head. He was in a pickle.

"Is there a third choice?" Rogue asked and Lucy started laughing. Rogue smiled when he saw Lucy laughing.

"No,there isn't. But that's okay." Lucy said,smirking.

"Pheww." Rogue made a relieved sound.

"So,ladies-man. What are we gonna do about this?" Lucy asked,pointing towards the microscope.

"Hmmmm. Leave that to me." Rogue said and he got up.

He waited for a second for the guys at the front table to look away. And he leaned towards their table and started writing what was written on their papers.

"Wow,that was awesome." Lucy said as he grabbed the paper from Rogue's hand.

"Don't mention it." Rogue answered.

By the time Lucy made a replica,Jura-sensei started walking around the classroom.

"Okay,hand over your papers." Jura-sensei said and started collecting them.

Lucy and Rogue handed the papers that were in front of them.

"Piece of cake." Rogue said and Lucy high-fived him. The teacher started grading the papers.

"So,Lucy. Are you seeing anyone?" Rogue asked.

"Why should I answer that?" Lucy asked.

"U-uh,because it's common courtesy?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah,no." Lucy answered. Rogue laughed.

"Fine." Rogue said.

"Okay,I'll cut you a deal." Lucy said,with a sly smile on her face.

"I'll ask you a question and if you answer correctly,I will answer _your _question?" Lucy said.

Rogue smiled.

"Seems like a fair deal. Fire away!" Rogue said.

"Why are you asking me if I'm seeing anyone?" Lucy asked.

Rogue looked confused.

"There is a correct answer for this?" Rogue asked,Lucy smiled.

"Yeah." Lucy answered.

"Are you sure? Cause it seemed like a multiple choice question to me." Rogue said and laughed for a second.

"No,it's not." Lucy said.

"Okay." Rogue said and answered a second later.

"I was just chatting." Rogue answered,as simple as he could.

"Wrong answer. But thank you for trying." Lucy said.

"Oh,come on!" Rogue replied.

"Tell me,really. Just chatting is such a bullshit answer." Lucy said.

"Fine! I was just checking to see if you were available." Rogue answered before blushing a bit.

"What for?" Lucy asked without hesitation.

"What fo- Come on Lucy,don't make me say that." Rogue said as he blushed again.

"Say what?" Lucy asked again.

"Wait,you only get one question. It's my turn!" Rogue said,smiling.

"What,no! Your half-assed answer doesn't count." Lucy protested but she was smiling.

"That's too bad but it was correct." Rogue said.

"Fine!" Lucy said.

"So,back to the original point of this conversation... Are you seeing anyone?" Rogue asked.

"Well... Seeing is such a complex word,So I'll just pa-" Lucy said smiling but Rogue interrupted her.

"Come on,Lucy. You know what I mean." Rogue said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"Well,we're not technically dating or anything but Gray asked to hang out this Friday and I said yes." Lucy finally answered.

Rogue stood silent for a second before touching the table.

"BEEP! Wrong answer,but thank you for trying." Rogue said,causing Lucy to laugh out loud.

Rogue laughed too.

"Okay,I respect that. But I won't give up and want to hang out with you,if you'd like." Rogue said.

"S-Sure." Lucy answered.

"Do you have a phone number?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah It's 555-xxx xx xx" Lucy told her phone number.

"Thanks. I'll ring you so you can save mine too." Rogue said.

A moment later the class bell ranged.

"Oh,I should get going." Lucy said and they got up from the table.

"Where's your class?" Rogue asked.

"It's P.E." Lucy answered.

"Oh,mine's history. They're close. I'll walk you." Rogue said and they headed towards the class door.

"Hold on a minute!" Somebody from behind called out to them.

"What's wrong,sensei?" Lucy asked.

"It's your paper's. Lucy and Rogue." Jura-sensei said as he walked towards them

"W-What's wrong with it?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing,It's a perfect analysis of the hydrogen atom." Jura-sensei answered.

Lucy and Rogue sighed in relief.

"The only problem is the sample on your microscope was Helium. And you're paper was exactly the same as Rio-kun's." Jura-sensei explained. Both of them gulped loudly.

**"Shit!" **Rogue thought to himself.

"Both of you get an F." Jura-sensei answered.

"Be grateful you're not getting any detention. You can leave." Jura-sensei said.

They walked out the classroom.

"I wasted my high-five with you." Lucy said. Rogue smiled.

"Well,at least we tried!" Rogue walked Lucy down the stairs and they both headed to their classrooms.

* * *

**A/N: Rogue finally made his move! What is Gray gonna do about that? And Sting? Maybe Natsu? Review and Favorite And Follow so I can publish more chapters more quickly! And check out my new story Second Chances if you can!**

**NEXT TIME ON FAIRIES CHOICE,CHAPTER 12: The Trouble Starts.**

**_SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC: Sin And Sacrifice & Second Chances_**


	12. The Trouble Starts

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 12-The Trouble Starts**

**A/N: No 50 favorites,and still a chapter... Please let's make it 50 favorites before the 13th chapter guys :D And check out Divide&Conquer (my new story)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character or content.**

* * *

**"I can't wait until Friday!" **Gray thought with a smirk on his face. He looked at Rogue and then Sting.

"How was Music class today,Gray?" Alzack asked.

"It was okay." Gray said with a smirk,he was still thinking about Lucy.

Rogue made a silent "Tch".

**"Look at that gleeful mug. You douche bag!" **Rogue thought to himself.

While Sting was paying no attention,just looking at the ceiling.

**"I have to pull it off. It's probably my last chance." **Sting decided.

"So,Sting... You're out of the game,huh?" Alzack asked teasingly.

Sting didn't answer.

"What I mean is Gray is one step a-" Alzack started but Gray shut him up.

"Shut up,Alzack!" Gray yelled. But Sting and Rogue both knew what he was talking about.

"No,I mean Rogue too. He's-" Alzack tried to speak.

Gray and Rogue both yelled this time.

"Shut up!"

After that,they stood silent for a while. Sting was already lost to them.

Alzack was getting angry about being silenced every time this topic was discussed.

"Shut up,huh? Gray's got a date with Lucy on Friday and Sting knows about it. So does Rogue and he's got Lucy's phone number this morning after flirting a little bit." Alzack spoke incredibly fast.

"Now I'll shut up,you turds." Alzack continued.

Three of them opened their mouths and looked at Alzack in shock. Freed and Lyon face palmed.

Both Sting and Gray turned to Rogue.

Gray was outraged.

"You bastard! You went and got her number behind my back?" Gray yelled.

"And you asked her out behind _my _back!" Rogue was already prepared for this.

"You knew? Even though you knew you flirted with her?" Gray was angry.

Sting was shocked too.

"Way to stab somebody from the back,man!" Sting said,disappointed.

"Damn right!" Gray agreed.

"I'm not talking about you,I'm talking about me! I thought we were best friends." Sting said,earning a glare from Gray.

"On what planet,me getting Lucy's phone number is a way to betray _you?" _Rogue asked.

"So,you agree you betrayed _somebody!_" Gray intervened.

"Come on,Gray! Don't be so insecure. You still have a date on Friday,you moron." Sting spoke.

"Insecure?" Gray asked.

"And you,man." Rogue said towards Sting.

"You lost your chance,deal with it. Did you know,that she was gonna bust your balls if it weren't for Dragneel and Redfox?" Rogue teasingly asked.

"Bust his balls? Can a girl say that?" Alzack asked to himself,out loud.

But the three who were fighting didn't pay any attention to him.

"Oh,bull...shit. I only grabbed her arm for a second." Sting defended himself.

"A second? You almost went into coma while grabbing her arm,you parasitic leech!" Gray spat the final part.

"What did you say,you bastard?" Sting was getting pissed.

Lyon had enough of this.

"Look at you guys! You guys are fighting over her like vultures fighting over a scrap of meat." Lyon said.

"Oh,shut up." Gray replied. Lyon turned towards him and glared.

"What was that,Gray?" Lyon was always ready to throw-down with Gray,just like Natsu.

But Gray was too busy to brawl.

"I was saying you should go and see Juvia. She said she missed you yesterday." Gray replied.

"She's back?" Lyon asked before getting up.

Gray nodded in response.

"Than I'm off!" Lyon started running.

"That idiot." Freed muttered to himself.

**"I just killed two birds with one stone. Now Juvia won't get in my way." **Gray thought.

Rogue was already aware of his intention.

**"That bastard... He's more cunning than I had thought."**Rogue decided.

"He does have a point,guys. You should put this under control." Freed spoke at last,finally silencing the three.

One made a "Tch",one crossed his arms and one just turned away.

"Fine,you're right I guess." Rogue spoke first,he was always the logical one.

"Yeah,whatever." Gray responded.

"Okay." Sting said.

But after that,they just stood in silent for a minute.

Gray spoke,breaking the silence.

"I have to take a piss." He got up.

"Yeah,I need to go too. I need to see Ever-san about something." Sting got up too.

"I should get going as well." Rogue got up and all three looked at each other for a second.

And then they went their separate ways.

"Those idiots." Freed muttered and Alzack nodded.

* * *

It was Gray's third time going around the school after he had left the table.

**"Where? Where are you... There?" **Gray turned around in a corner. But there was nobody.

Gray searched for a little more until he finally found his target.

Lucy was ahead of him. She was hiding behind a column,taking brief peeks at something in front of her. But Gray couldn't see it. He slowly started walking towards her.

But then he stopped himself and hid himself behind a column just like Lucy but behind her.

"**What will I say? Would she think I'm a stalker or something? Then again,she wouldn't be wrong considering I _am_ stalking her."** Gray thought to himself.

**"No,I'll act casual. Like I just randomly bumped into her and then go "Hey,wazzup?" No,that's lame. Nobody says that."** Gray scratched his head.

**"I'll say "What you doing,sexy?" No... That's just creepy." **He started scratching even faster.

**"Maybe something like "Oh hi Luce! It's been a while!" A while? I just saw her yesterday. Come on Gray,get your head out of your ass!" **Gray thought before punching himself mentally.

He couldn't decide what to say. But after ten more seconds he finally decided to say a simple hi and see where it goes.

Before he could take a step,he felt a cold breath on his back.

"You rat bastard..." Rogue muttered behind his back. Gray made a "Shhh!" so Lucy couldn't hear.

"I-I was just-" Gray started but Rogue interrupted him.

"Yeah,yeah. I know what you were doing,peeping Tom!" Rogue said leering.

"You guys!" They heard another voice behind them.

Both of them made a "Shhh" and pulled Sting behind the column.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Rogue asked.

"I should ask the same to you!" Sting asked.

They argued for a little while,until they realized this was a dead-lock.

"Fine,Fine!" Rogue silently yelled. He then turned back to Lucy. The other two turned as well.

"What is she looking at,anyway?" Gray asked.

"I have no idea. What do _you _think,Sting?" Rogue passed the question to Sting.

"No clue. How about you,Natsu?" Sting casually asked without looking at his right.

It took a second for them to turn their heads right,looking surprised.

"NATSU?" They almost yelled,but to their relief Lucy didn't hear.

"What the hell are you doing here,shitfire?"Gray asked.

"I'm just watching out for _my_ _friend _Lucy,because you perverts have been watching her for two minutes!" Natsu said.

"Bullcrap!" Sting reacted. Rogue and Gray nodded

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Natsu defended himself.

Then all four of them,who were hiding behind a small column turned towards Lucy.

"Should we go talk to her?" Natsu asked.

Gray shoved him slowly.

"Yeah,go ahead man. We're right behind you." Gray said,leering.

"Fine,fine! You don't have to be such a dick about it." Natsu said.

Then they watched for another ten seconds,without making a sound.

Until...

Natsu's nose started to itch and he couldn't fight it anymore.

"A-choo!" He sneezed,very loudly.

"Oh,shit." He muttered,but it was too late.

Lucy turned back,so the four guys squeezed in and tried to hide behind the column.

"It's all your fault." Gray whispered.

"You idiot." Rogue agreed.

"Shut up." Natsu replied.

"Do you think she saw us?" Sting asked,as silent as he could.

"Yeah,I saw you." Lucy said,she was now standing next to them.

"AHHH!" They yelled at the same time.

It took a moment before they released each other and lined up to face Lucy.

Rogue stepped up first.

"Soooo. What's up?" Rogue asked casually. Causing the other three to face-palm.

"Nothing much. Just handling some weirdos who were apparently stalking me." Lucy replied.

"U-Uh..." Gray started,but couldn't find a reply.

"We were just.." Natsu couldn't find anything to say either.

"Look,I don't care about it right now. I might need your help with something." Lucy said,causing the four to sigh and nod.

They slowly walked to the column that Lucy was hiding behind. She pointed towards the lockers where three figures were standing.

"See there? Those two assholes have cornered that nerdy guy and the one on the front is yelling at him for not doing his homework." Lucy said,she was clearly pissed.

The one Lucy was talking about was a tall,slim guy who was wearing a hat. And the one behind him was incredibly huge. He had massive size,very muscular upper body, light green hair.

"That is Rufus." Sting said.

"And the other one is Orga." Gray finished his sentence.

"I don't care who they are. I won't interfere until they get physical." Lucy said.

"I-Interfere? What were you planning to do Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure. I have some pepper spray." Lucy replied.

"W-Why do you have pepper spray?" Rogue asked.

"You know,just in case." Lucy responded.

Right after she said that,Rufus punched the short kid in front of him.

"Wait,Lucy. You shouldn't get involved with them. They're-" Gray was talking while looking in front of him,so he didn't realize.

"LUCY?" All four yelled at the same time,but she was gone.

Lucy was already next to Orga and Rufus.

"What the hell are you doing,you assholes?" Lucy yelled,much to the surprise of the three in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: Some action in the next chapter,look forward to it guys! And don't forget to review! R&R F&F!**

**NEXT TIME ON FAIRIES CHOICE,CHAPTER 13: Bullies And Friends**

_********__SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC: Sin And Sacrifice,Second Chances & Divide And Conquer._


	13. Bullies And Friends,Part 1

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 13- Bullies And Friends,Part 1**

**A/N: It's been a while since I published a chapter,sorry :( But hey,I'm back. I'll be publishing chapters regularly from now on :D ****For this one AND my other stories,especially Divide&Conquer so you should probably check that one out too ! Read&Review&Favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character or content.**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing,you assholes?" Lucy yelled,much to the surprise of the three in front of her.

"IDIOT!" The four behind the column yelled at the same time.

**"This is bad. Lucy doesn't know who she's dealing with." **Gray thought before he started running after her.

"Lucy!" Rogue and Natsu yelled and followed Gray. Sting waited for a moment then he started running too.

"What's it to you,bimbo?" Rufus asked while leering.

"Bimbo? Now you're just asking for it,fancy-hat!" Lucy slowly reached her purse and readied herself.

"What did you say?" Rufus started walking towards her with an angry face.

He was now a feet away from Lucy,trying to scare and taunt her.

Seeing that he was getting closer,Lucy finally felt threatened and pulled out her pepper spray and pointed it at Rufus. Orga was just watching.

"Oh,a pepper spay! I'm terrified! Orga,save me!" Rufus taunted Lucy.

"You won't be saying that after I use it." Lucy said just as Natsu,Gray,Rogue and Sting arrived.

Lucy looked around and relaxed because her back up had arrived.

While she was looking away Rufus,In a moment's instance grabbed Lucy's wrist and twisted it.

Causing Lucy to scream and the pepper spray to fall to the ground.

"Hey!" Rogue and Sting yelled before the other two

"You bastard!" Natsu and Gray yelled at the same time. They came closer and readied themselves to jump at Rufus.

Orga took a step towards them. Looking annoyed.

But at that moment,something brown distracted everyone as it headed towards Rufus's crotch.

"AHHHHH!" Rufus yelled in agony before falling to his knees and letting go of Lucy's wrist.

Lucy draw her boots from under Rufus,while smirking.

Natsu,Gray and Rogue were watching with their mouths open while Sting was laughing.

"You bitch!" Rufus yelled as he was holding his groin.

"Oh,did that hurt?" Lucy asked teasingly.

Rufus look pissed. He prepared himself to jump but the four guys stepped in front of her.

They knew what was coming next.

Rufus got up and Orga took a step forward.

"You're not touching her." Natsu said.

"Yeah. And you got what you deserved." Gray said.

"You guys should stay out of this." Orga suggested. He wasn't wearing any expression.

"What're you talking about? Lucy is our friend. Those who hurt my friends can't expect to get away with it." Natsu said,with seriousness in his face.

Lucy had never seen Natsu like this. He was like a complete different person.

"I'll take care of Rufus. You three deal with Orga." Gray said before clenching his fists.

"Your's is easier. Don't make it sound like you're a hero." Sting replied.

"Yeah." Rogue agreed and readied himself.

The atmosphere grew more intense as they were staring and glaring at each other. Lucy snuck in between Natsu and Gray.

Now the five of them;Lucy in the middle,Natsu and Gray at her sides and Rogue and Sting next to them.

Just when they were about to jump each other,they heard someone yelling from the back.

"You brats! You fighting?" It was Gildarts-sensei.

"G-Gildarts-sensei?" Natsu asked.

"Break it up. Or I'll break you guys apart! Go back to your classrooms." Gildarts yelled as he approached them.

"This is not over. See you guys after school." Rufus said slowly before walking away. Orga followed him suit.

After a moment they left,Gildarts approached Natsu.

"Anything I need to know about,Natsu?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

Natsu nodded,saying no.

"Gray?" He turned towards Gray.

"No." Gray answered.

"Okay then." Gildarts said before he walked away.

After he left,they stood in silence for a while. Sting broke the silence.

"Sooo... Shit,what're we gonna do?" Sting asked. The others except Lucy seemed confused.

"Uhhh. Maybe we should tell the rest." Gray suggested.

"No,I don't want to involve them if this thing gets bigger." Natsu replied.

"I'm gonna call Freed and Lyon." Rogue said and pulled out his phone.

Lucy was surprised. Why were they panicking. I mean the big dude was kinda scary but...

"What's with the worry guys? They're just two dudes." Lucy said before smiling.

"Yeah,Rufus is. But Orga is a monster." Sting replied.

Gray nodded in disapproval.

"If it was just only the two of them,it wouldn't be a problem." Gray explained it to Lucy.

"What? They've got some back-up?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah,and a scary back-up that is." Natsu replied.

"Lucy,you probably don't know this but Rufus and Orga are Yakuza,like the mafia." Gray continued.

"Yakuza?" Lucy asked in surprise,jumping from her corner. Her reaction surprised the others.

"Well,they're actually not. Their father is." Sting answered.

"Their father?" Lucy asked.

"Their adoptive father. Jiemma Orland. The biggest underground lord and yakuza in Fiore. He's really famous." Gray explained.

Lucy froze. She didn't respond.

She looked absolutely shocked.

_**"Him?"** _Lucy thought as a burning sensation was covering her stomach.

"Anyway,It's not wise to mess with them." Rogue came back.

"You called them?" Sting asked

"Yeah,they're gonna meet us after class." Rogue explained.

"So,what're we gonna do? Should we get to class?" Natsu asked.

"Wait,no. Follow me." Lucy returned to her old self and started walking towards the stairs.

The four guys followed suit.

"Where are we going?" Rogue asked.

"To the old library." Lucy answered.

"Man,Gajeel told you too?" Natsu asked.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked,did he know about the library too?

"Yeah,he and I discovered how to open the door." Natsu replied.

Lucy now understood how Levy knew. Gajeel had told her.

**"Do those two go there together? Now all the blushing makes sense." **Lucy thought to herself before smirking.

"No,I heard it from somebody else." Lucy answered.

"Somebody else? Then It's not a secret hideout anymore." Natsu said before sulking. The rest laughed at that as they were slowly walking away.

Five of them started walking up the stairs,unaware that somebody was watching them from the back.

"They're gonna get themselves in trouble. I should do something." Their follower said before she started to walk towards the other direction.

* * *

**A/N: Expect some fighting in the next chapter. Sorry this one was sort,but the next one will be longer :D READ&REVİEW&FAVORITE**

******NEXT TIME ON FAIRIES CHOICE,CHAPTER 14: Bullies And Friends,Part 2**

******__********_SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC: Sin And Sacrifice,Second Chances & Divide And Conquer._**


	14. Bullies And Friends,Part 2

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 14- Bullies And Friends,Part 2**

**A/N: I need more reviews,especially from my regular reviewers. And favorites too. The story is finally gaining some momentum :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character or content.**

* * *

-**Fairy High A Wing,Second Floor. The Old Library-**

"You're kidding,right?" Gray asked. He was sitting on a blue,dusty couch.

"No,I'm %100 serious." Natsu answered. He was on a chair sitting next to Rogue and Lucy.

"Then you're an idiot." Sting said,looking annoyed. He was leaning against a wall.

Everybody nodded in approval.

"What? I'm really serious." Natsu insisted.

"You wanna take on Orga alone?" Lucy asked,with a skeptic voice.

"Yeah,I can totally take him out." Natsu said,looking anxious.

"Come on,man. He'll wipe the floor with you." Rogue said,while smirking.

"That's exactly what he'll be thinking!" Natsu yelled excited. He jumped from his chair.

"Huh?" The other four asked,surprised

"That arrogance will be his defeat. He has too much over-confidence in his strength and giant-stature." Natsu started explaining.

"Dude that's not over-confidence,it's observation." Gray said,causing the others to laugh.

"Haha! Very funny. So listen."Natsu continued his explanation.

"I'll make it seem like I'm defeated and then while his rejoicing with victory,I'll take him out when he's most vulnerable." Natsu said,with a devilish grin in the end.

"Yeah,it could work. Assuming he doesn't kill you with the first punch." Sting replied. Earning a glare from Natsu.

"Or you know, put you in a coma." Sting continued,making everybody laugh.

"On the more serious note,should we call more people? I mean we might be at a disadvantage here." Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure." Gray said,looking confused.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Well,right now it's not so serious but if we bring in more people this whole ordeal might get dangerous." Gray said.

Everybody pondered on Gray's last remark for a while.

"Yeah,but if we don't ask for back-up we might get our asses kicked." Sting said,breaking the silence.

"Okay,yeah but that'll be it. The other scenario seems more dangerous to me." Rogue replied.

**"Other scenario,huh? The one where Jiemma gets involved because his adopted-son got beat up. Fuck! I shouldn't have hit him,I fucked everything up." **Lucy thought to herself.

She started rubbing her temples to calm herself down.

**"I'm gonna kick your ass when I get home Bora. Your half-assed information didn't say anything about an adopted son,shit!" **Lucy thought.

"I think we should go by ourselves." Gray said,after finally making up his mind.

"You mean the four of us?" Rogue asked,causing Lucy to slap Rogue in the shoulder.

"I'm here too,dumbass." Lucy said before frowning.

The guys stood in silence for a while,awkwardly looking at Lucy.

Then Natsu started laughing,followed by Gray and Sting and Rogue.

They laughed for a minute until Lucy gave them a glare.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked,looking pissed.

"No offense,but you're a girl." Sting said,after he finally stopped laughing.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked,causing Sting to laugh again.

"You know,it means you're not suited for this stuff." Sting said.

"Oh,is that so? No offense,but _you're_ a leech who sucks onto girls arms when they reject you." Lucy replied.

This shut Sting up but caused a silence.

Rogue snapped his fingers in the air.

"Oh no she di'int!" Rogue mimicked a southern female voice causing Natsu and Gray to laugh out loud.

"I-I,I'm so-sorry about that." Sting earnestly said,causing Natsu,Gray and Rogue to slap each others mouths.

"Did he just apologized?" Gray whispered.

"Yeah,I guess so." Rogue replied in a whisper.

"Shit." Natsu whispered back while Lucy was staring at Sting.

"Y-Yeah,well you should be." Lucy replied to Sting's apology.

"I really am." Sting replied with a sorrowful look.

Lucy made a "Tch" to his response.

"She's kinda mean." Rogue whispered to Natsu and Gray.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed.

"He said he was sorry and all she could say is "You should be". What's up with that?" Gray whispered,thinking Lucy couldn't hear them.

"I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS!" Lucy yelled causing the three guys to hug each other.

"S-Sorry,Lucy." Natsu apologized for the group.

Lucy frowned and then turned to Sting.

"Well,anyhow. If you don't do stupid shit like that again,I guess I can forgive you." Lucy said,causing Sting to smile.

"I-I won't." Sting said before giving Lucy a warm smile. Lucy smiled back

"Ohhhh! That's touching." Gray said,looking disgusted.

"Yeah,I feel like puking now." Rogue said.

Natsu nodded.

"What the hell? You guys told me to forgive him!" Lucy yelled,annoyed.

"No." Natsu gave a short response.

"We never said that. Did we?" Gray turned to Rogue who shook his head "No".

"Yeah,we never said that." Gray said.

"Yeah,he's a dick. You shouldn't have forgave him." Rogue said,Natsu and Gray nodded in approval.

"Well,what's done is done." Sting replied.

"Right,Luce?" Sting asked towards Lucy with a goofy smile.

"Don't call me Luce." Lucy replied.

"Okay." Sting said then frowned. The guys laughed and then Lucy smiled.

"So,what are we gonna do?" Natsu asked,changing the topic.

"We're gonna do what Gray suggested. But if they do call for back-up I'll have Lyon and Freed nearby, just in case." Rogue explained.

"Sounds okay to me." Sting replied. The other three nodded.

Lucy put her hand in the middle,causing the others to look.

"Come on guys." Lucy said,making her motive clear.

Natsu put his hand on top of hers and then Gray and Sting then Rogue. They formed a circle

"You ready?" Lucy asked. The guys nodded.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Lucy yelled before they broke the circle and raised their fists.

"YEAH!" The others yelled.

Lucy reached the door nob of the Library and lifted the door slowly,causing the break to lift and the door to open.

They left the Library and started heading to the school entrance.

* * *

Erza's mind was out of place. She couldn't focus on anything. Not the class,not the teacher. Not even Lisanna,her close friend who was talking to her right this second.

"So,I'm afraid I won't pass this semester." Lisanna finished her sentence,which Erza wasn't paying any attention to.

"Huh?" Erza asked in confusion,causing Lisanna to frown.

"You weren't listening? You're so mean." Lisanna crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry,Lisanna. My mind was somewhere else." Erza replied.

"Is it Jellal?" Lisanna whispered.

"N-No,I was thinking about the Kendo Nationals were coming up." Erza lied her ass off.

"Yeah,right."Lisanna replied. She knew Erza wouldn't say anything.

"Why won't you just admit,Erza?" Lisanna asked,sincerely.

But it didn't have the impact Lisanna was expecting.

"Like you're one to talk. Have you told Natsu how you feel?" Erza counter-attacked.

"Wha-what? We're ju-just friends,E-Erza. T-There is n-nothing to tell." Lisanna replied in panick.

"Yeah,I thought so." Erza was already aware.

"Okay." Lisanna said. Surprising Erza.

"I-I l-like Natsu. E-Ever since we were children." Lisanna said and then took a huge breath.

Erza hold her shoulders and smiled at her friend.

"But,he doesn't like me." Lisanna continued.

"You can never tell that unless you tell him how you feel." Erza replied.

"Yeah,I don't kn-" Lisanna was interrupted by the door suddenly opening.

"Sensei,Principal would like to see Erza Scarlet and Lisanna Strauss in his office." A breathless Levy read from a note on her hand.

"Oh,they can go." Sensei replied.

Erza and Lisanna got up,and started folowing Levy.

"Why does the principal want to see us?" Erza asked.

"He doesn't." Levy replied.

"What? Then why did you-" Lisanna started but Levy interrupted her by pulling both of them to a corner.

"Lucy is in trouble. So are Natsu and Gray." Levy said in a hurry before telling the story of how she had eavesdropped on their conversation.

After she was done,Lisanna was looking panicked whilst Erza was a little calmer.

"We should help them. Those guys are bad news." Erza decided.

"Help them? We're girls." Lisanna pointed out the obvious.

"No kidding! You guys find Gajeel and Loke." levy ordered before she started running away from them.

"What are _you _gonna do?" Erza asked before Levy could disappear from their sight.

"I'm gonna find some help." Levy yelled before she exited the school.

"This is dangerous Erza. You know what those guys are capable of. Maybe we should call-" Lisanna started but Erza interrupted her.

"No,we can take care of our own. Come,we should find the others." Erza said before she started walking up the stairs.

"Okay." Lisanna said as she started following her.

* * *

**After School,Outside Of Fairy High-**

"No problem so far." Sting said as he and the other four were walking in the solitary old farm next to their school.

"Maybe they were scared." Natsu suggested.

"I highly doubt that." Gray replied.

"So,why haven't they came after us?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know." Gray replied.

"I have a question. Why the hell did we have to go through this desolated old farm?" Lucy asked.

"Because I parked my car outside of here." Sting replied.

"Oh,then I want to change my question. Why are we going to _your _car?" Lucy asked again.

"We discussed this Lucy. To keep you safe." Gray replied.

"Keep me safe? Why especially me?" Lucy asked towards Gray.

"That's cause you were the one who kicked him in the balls." Rogue thoroughly explained.

"Yeah,that was awesome!" Sting said before laughing.

"Well,it certainly _felt _awesome." Lucy said causing the others to laugh.

"We're almost there." Sting said.

The car was visible now. It was about a hundred feet away from them when they heard a voice coming from behind.

"Hey you guys!" A voice called out to them from the behind,a voice they all recognized.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rufus asked just as the five in front of him turned back to face him.

"Shit." Natsu silently said when he turned back to see Rufus and Orga who were followed by nine other men.

"Fuck,he really did call for back-up." Gray said. He knew they were outmatched.

"Rogue." Sting silently said,causing Rogue to bring out his phone from his back pocket.

He pressed "Sent" to a message he had prepared earlier.

"I sent it. But I don't think it will be enough." Rogue replied to Sting.

The group of 11 closed in on them.

Gray decided he couldn't recognize most of them. Apart from Rufus and Orga,he could recognize only Dobengal. Who was a senior in they're school. The others were older,but weren't Jiemma's men,that much was obvious.

"So,who are these guys?" Gray asked just as Rufus was approaching.

"Just some street bums who owe me some money. Now,I believe we have something to settle,don't we?" Rufus said,before he started smirking.

"Leave us alone man,and we'll drop it." Sting suggested.

"I'll think about it. But the blonde bimbo has to apologize to me first." Rufus suggested with a devilish grin on his face.

"You bastar-" Natsu started to walk towards Rufus but Lucy interrupted him.

"Fine,I'm sorry. There,happy?" Lucy asked.

"No,I think it needs to be more sincere. Come closer." Rufus said while leering towards Lucy.

**"You bastard. If it wasn't for your daddy!" **Lucy thought but still started to walk towards Lucy.

The guys panicked when they saw Lucy accepting.

"Lucy,you don't have to do it." Rogue said.

"Yeah,we're not scared of these bastards." Sting said,Natsu and Gray nodded in concern.

"It's okay guys." Lucy replied.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Lucy said when he reached Rufus.

"I accept. Now let's reconcile with a final hug." Rufus suggested.

"YOU!" Natsu said but Gray stopped him. There were too many of them.

"Whatever."Lucy replied and hugged Rufus.

They hugged for a few seconds until Lucy started to pull back from the hug.

But at that moment,Rufus pressed his lips against hers. Shocking the four in front of him.

Lucy tried to escape his grasp but Rufus pulled him harder.

Natsu and Sting jumped towards Rufus,but Dobengal stepped in front of them.

Natsu punched him,causing him to stagger,but was kicked in his abdomen from a guy standing behind Dobenbgal.

Gray tackled the guy who kicked Natsu,causing him to fall to the ground.

Lucy was trying hard not to bite and tear off Rufus's disgusting lips.

But she finally had it when Rufus tried to grab her chest from under her shirt. She bit as hard as she could,causing Rufus to push her.

Lucy fell to the yellow dried up grass while Rufus's lower lip and the tip of his tongue were bleeding.

"You bitch!" Rufus yelled before he launched himself towards Lucy.

Rogue stepped in front of him and blocked a kick with his shoulder.

Natsu and Gray were fighting the two half-stoned street bums in front of them while Sting was pushing Dobengal back with a kick.

He throwed a right uppercut,knocking Dobengal off his feet and crashing is to the ground.

Natsu and were fighting like a tag team against three guys. The one on the middle punched Gray's stomach but was met with a right uppercut from Natsu. Then Gray tackled a guy who was launching himself towards Natsu.

Orga was just standing in the back,watching.

**"This is stupid."** He decided,but he still didn't do anything.

Rogue was fighting Rufus while the others were holding off the eight bums. But after a while,the numbers of enemies started to push them back. They were starting to take hits.

Lucy got up and stepped on Rufus's shoe as hard as she could,giving Rogue a chance to tackle him to the ground.

The five gathered and formed a circle. Rufus got up too.

Orga finally got bored and started to walk towards the five who were surrounded.

"You guys will pay." Rufus said before he spat some blood.

They readied themselves for a beat-down. They were already tired.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" They heard a female voice shout from the back

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

"E-Erza!" But it wasn't just Erza.

She had Lisanna,Juvia,Loke,Lyon,Freed,Gajeel and Juvia with her.

"You guys messed with the wrong group." Lisanna said as they approached the crowd.

"I won't forgive anybody who tries to hurt Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled.

"Oh,great." Gray silently muttered. He was more frightened then whom Juvia had threatened.

"Save me the dramatic speeches. I just want to kick some ass." Gajeel said before he clenched his fists.

But Erza was more reasonable.

"If you guys leave now,this won't have to get bigger than it is." Erza said.

The group surrounding their five friends withdraw.

She was sure they could win. Only Orga would be a problem,but if she and Gajeel co-operated they could win.

But Rufus started to laugh,he seemed like he was going crazy.

"It's already gotten big,you redheaded bitch! I'll teach you what it means to mess with me!" Rufus yelled and then he whistled as loud as he could.

More people started to came out of the woods. About another ten of them.

They were now almost 2 to 1.

But the ones who just arrived seemed worse to Erza in shape. Some were even carrying knives.

**"This is dangerous. Somebody might get hurt. What am i gonna do?" **Erza thought just as panic started to spread in her mind.

"Now,shall we start?" Rufus said before he made a wicked grin.

"What're we gonna do,Erza?" Gray asked. The ones in front of them looked like a bad crowd.

"I-I..." Erza didn't know what to say.

But at then they heard a loud engine noise.

It was getting closer to the farm. Everybody turned to look what was coming.

.

.

.

A black car stormed into the farm,leaving dust in the air as it came closer. The car started drifting,causing the entire farm to be left in the dust.

"Showoff." Lyon muttered.

"Dodge Charger? That's Laxus's-" Gray said but was interrupted when the black Charger came between the two groups by drifting.

Four people came out of the car.

From the back seat,a girl with light blue hair and a tall muscular guy whose black hair was slicked and gathered at the back of his head.

"Levy? A-And Bacchus?" Lisanna asked as the dust cleared.

"Hey,guys. Sorry I'm late!" Levy yelled cheerfully.

From the right front seat,Laxus came out. Who was overshadowing Bacchus in the manner of height.

"Laxus?" Natsu said before he smiled.

And the pilot door opened,much to the shock of everyone.

A guy with blue hair and a red tattoo on his eye came out with his hands on his pocket.

**"That's the guy from the library!"** Lucy thought in excitement.

"J-Jellal?" Erza asked in surprise.

Jellal turned towards the group and gave a bright warm smile.

"Hey,everyone!" He waved before a yell interrupted him.

"JELLAL!" Rufus yelled.

"Oh,Rufus." Jellal said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rufus asked in a demanding tone just as Jellal sat on the hood of the car with Laxus and Bacchus next to him.

"No,what the hell are _you _doing?" Jellal asked back.

"You bastard! If my father hears about this he'll-" Rufus started but was interrupted by Laxus's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rufus spat.

"I love it how every time you have a problem you go "My father will!" Laxus mimicked Rufus's voice.

"Yeah,I don't see the guy next to you doing that." Bacchus agreed with a laughter pointing towards Orga.

"You bastards!" Rufus yelled but was interrupted.

"Rufus,you know I like these guys. If you mess with them,you mess with me." Jellal said,surprising everyone. Including the group behind him

"Should that scare me? If my father-" Rufus is interrupted again.

"Yeah,I'm sure Jiemma would like to hear how you got beat up by a girl." Jellal said with a smirk.

Rufus was shocked,he didn't see that coming.

**"Jellal,you're over-confident because our father seems to take a liking to you."** Orga decided and put a hand on Rufus's shoulder.

"Come on,Rufus. We should leave." Orga suggested.

Causing Rufus to grit his teeth in defeat.

"One day,Jellal. One day." Rufus said in a threat voice and then stormed off.

Orga,Dobengal and the bums followed suit.

Everybody sighed in relief as they left. But Lucy was shocked.

**"This guy! Even though we were outnumbered,he managed to make them withdraw. Is he involved with Jiemma somehow?" **Lucy's mind was filled with questions.

"You guys,thank you." Lisanna thanked on behalf of the rest.

"Don't mention it." Laxus replied.

"Yeah,it wasn't a problem. This kind of stuff makes my soul quiver!" Bacchus said.

"Do you guys need somebody to drop you off?" Jellal proposed.

"N-No,thanks Jellal." Erza said.

**"Jellal? Feels like I heard that name before."** Lucy thought.

"Well,we should hit the road." Laxus said.

"Yeah,the house need some repairing." Jellal agreed as he opened the right front door this time. Laxus opened the pilot door and Bacchus sat on the back seat.

"See you guys." Laxus said as they drove away.

It took a while for the group to pull themselves together. Erza broke the silence.

"Then,let's head to Yajima's. Lucy,you come too. We'll talk about some things." Erza said and Lucy nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Writing hand-to-hand combat isn't really my thing,I know :D But I had fun writing this chapter. As you can see,Lucy is starting to unravel somethings in her mind. And I know that Rufus might seem a little OOC but that might change. Write what you thought about the chapter in a review :D **

** NEXT TIME ON FAIRIES CHOICE,CHAPTER 15: Before The Date**

**********__********_SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC: Sin And Sacrifice,Second Chances & Divide And Conquer._**


	15. Before The Date

**Fairies Choice**

**Chapter 15-Before The Date**

**A/N: Hey,90 follows and 60 favorites,yeah! I will publish a chapter when it reaches 100 reviews! And I want to promote an awesome Role-playing Game for Fairy Tail that I created with a rich back-story that I promise is gonna please you :D So,prepare an OC,create your backstory and prepare for a new adventure alongside with some of your favorite characters from FT! PM me for information.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its character or content.**

* * *

"This is it." Erza said as she pointed towards the entrance. With a huge group behind her.

"Why did we come here?" Sting asked as he shrugged. He was covered in dirt,his clothes were damaged and there was a little bit of blood in his knee.

Gray,Natsu and Rogue were similar as well.

"To talk." Erza replied as she entered the coffee shop. A small old man appeared in front of her as the rest of the group followed her into the building.

"Hello youngsters! I see you're more crowded than usual today." The man said with a weary smile while looking at the group.

"Yajima-san,hello." Erza politely bowed.

"Yo,old man!" Gray waved as a means for hello.

"Welcome,Erza. And Gray-kun,it has been some time since you came here. It's good to see you." Yajima said as he counted the group. He waved his hand and a dark skinned blond boy came out of the corner.

"Sho-kun,prepare a table at the rooftop for thirteen people. And make sure it has a good view." Yajima said before he and the boy walked away.

The group started to walk towards the stairs,but they halted and bumped into each other when Erza stopped at the start of the stairs.

"You guys should wash up and clean yourselves." Erza told Gray,Natsu,Sting and Rogue.

"But-" Natsu started.

"Now." Erza ordered as he sent the four boys away and they went up the stairs with the rest while the other four headed towards the bathroom.

The group behind Erza sat down to their seats,9 of them.

"Now then,what did you want to talk about?" Lyon said as he sat down.

"First of all,I would like to thank you guys for your help. " Erza said towards Lyon and Freed.

"Don't mention it. Besides,we didn't actually do anything." Freed replied.

"Yeah,you should be thanking those three." Lyon said. Lucy and the rest knew who he meant.

**"Laxus,Bacchus and... Jellal. That guy seemed like he had some connection to Rufus,and if he has a connection to him he must have some kind of connection to Jiemma." **Lucy thought to herself. She was a little shaky after what happened today.

**"Cana is on the second floor,Laxus has been seen in the third. And him and Jellal seemed like they were close. It can't be! What if Laxus is connected to him as well. But,does that mean Cana is involved as well? Shit,there's too much to think about!" **Lucy thought as different thoughts started to take over her mind.

"You're right. We should've invited them here or something." Lisanna replied to Lyon.

Loke started laughing.

"They're not exactly the type who likes to go to coffee shops." Loke joked,almost all of the girls made a "Tch" towards him. Except Lucy.

"What type _are_ they?" Lucy said after Loke sparked her interest about the subject.

A shadow covered Erza's face after she heard Lucy's questions.

"Drinks,parties,girls... They're kind of like me." Loke said with a wicked grin.

"Yeah,right." Gajeel said while laughing.

"Yeah,you hang out with Alzack and Warren while they hang out with girls like Kagura and Flare. The parties you go to have more dudes than girls. They're like sausage fests." Gajeel said.

"Haha! " Loke laughed in a fake voice.

"At least I talk to girls at parties,man and I don't have to go to some abandoned lib-" Loke started as Levy turned towards him in a hurry.

Gajeel slapped his mouth before he could continue.

"Anyhow,the reason why I called you here is something else. We pissed off Rufus and his group. I don't think he will just listen to what Jellal said and keep quiet and stay away from us. "Erza explained what she had in mind.

"So,It would be great if none of you wander around the school alone. Those guys are dangerous." Erza finished.

"So,what are you suggesting?" Lucy asked.

"We stay as a group for a while,at least groups of three." Erza replied.

Gajeel opened his mouth but Erza knew what he was gonna say.

"And no cutting classes alone,for any reason. At least for a while." Erza said with a serious face,causing Gajeel to frown.

"Why is Gray-sama taking so long?" Juvia asked in worry,while looking towards the stairs.

"What's wrong Juvia? I'm here,isn't that enough?" Lyon replied as he brought out his flirting face.

"L-Lyon-" Juvia muttered.

"Erza,it will be fine. I don't think Rufus will cause any problems for us" Levy said,much to the shock of the rest. She was always the careful one in the group.

"W-What makes you think that?" Lisanna asked.

"Well,I-I I can't say. But when Jellal mentioned Jiemma,Orga pulled Rufus back. Meaning that he understood what Jellal said. And since Him and Laxus are on our side,I don't think there's a reason for us to be scared." Levy replied.

"Yeah,I think she's right. Even though we were outnumbered,Jellal managed to pull him back by making fun of him. They must be scared of him." Juvia said.

Erza was getting closer to being convinced.

"Okay,we'll act normal like always. But if any of them do anything or say anything to you,come tell me." Erza said towards the rest. With her demanding tone.

"Y-Yeah." The group said in union.

* * *

"Are you and idiot?" Rogue asked towards Natsu.

"No! Just help me!" Natsu said as he lifted his shirt's back and showed his back to Rogue.

"Is there anything in there. Cause it hurts like hell." Natsu said as Rogue examined his back.

"No,you're all go- Oh,wait. Yeah,I see it." Rogue touched Natsu's wound as he screamed in pain.

"Oh,sorry dude." Rogue said before he gave Natsu a wet towel.

"Wait a second. Is that..." Gray said as he pulled something red from Natsu's wound.

"Oh shit!" Sting said as he held back a puke.

"I almost forgot. Sting can't handle seeing blood." Gray joked as Sting spit to the sink.

"Shut up man. And by the way,I can handle blood just not open wounds." Sting replied.

"What is that thing,anyway?" Rogue pointed towards the blood covered thing Gray pulled out from the wound.

"A splinter." Gray replied. Then he handed the splinter to Natsu.

"There,your war trophy. Let it remind you of your bravery today." Gray joked.

"Haha! Here you are,making fun of me while you should be thanking me." Natsu replied.

"Thanking you?" Gray asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah dude,thanking me. I covered your ass back there. If it weren't for me you'd have your ass kicked by those guys." Natsu explained.

"Oh,bullshit. It was me who covered for your flamey ass!" Gray yelled.

"Enough! None of that matters man. It was Laxus and Jellal who saved the day at the end." Rogue was tired of their arguing

His response caused the silence he wanted.

"Yeah,that jerk... He messes everything up then comes at the last minute,trying to look the hero." Natsu agreed but it was clear he wasn't talking about Laxus.

Sting finally returned to his old self after he washed his face.

"Well,anyhow... This whole ordeal still doesn't affect the problem with Lucy." Sting said.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"She caught all four of us peeping at her. You and over here already made a move on her. What do you think she'll be thinking when her head cools down?" Sting asked while pointing towards Rogue.

"Yeah,you're right. That's why all of you need to back down." Gray replied.

"WHAT!" The other three,including Natsu yelled.

"Well,I'm the one who has a date with her." Gray replied in a hurry.

"Oh,big whoop! That was before I met her,genius!" Rogue said.

"And before I sincerely apologized!" Sting added.

"All of you need to stay away from her. Look at yourselves,you're fighting over her! She doesn't belong to anyone." Natsu said.

"Anyone,including you." Gray replied.

"I-I'm not the one fighting over her." Natsu replied but the hints of a blush was visible on his face.

"Yeah,right. We all saw the way you were looking at her." Rogue said before Gray could reply.

"Like you're one to talk." Sting replied to Rogue.

"Yeah,you were almost drooling over her in the library today." Gray added.

"Okay! Okay! " Rogue yelled.

"I think all of us needs to get our head straight. Or we're gonna make Lucy really uncomfortable then she won't talk to any of us." Rogue explained.

"Okay,so no pressuring or hitting on Lucy for the rest of the night. We'll see what tomorrow brings." Sting agreed.

"I can't promise that." Gray said with a smirk while Rogue hit him in the shoulder.

"Keep it in your pants,Casanova!" He warned Gray.

"Fine,whatever." Gray replied. But then a question came to his mind.

"So... No one won't hit on Lucy tomorrow?" Gray asked,Rogue nodded. Causing Gray to smile.

"Hey wait... If none of us won't hit on her tomorrow,then Gray will have an advantage." Sting said,causing Natsu to nod.

"Yeah,he's right. His date is on Friday,and tomorrow is Thursday." Rogue realized what Sting meant.

"Well,it's too late. We made a deal." Gray left the bathroom with a smirk.

"Damn." Natsu mumbled.

* * *

Rufus spit blood towards the sink and washed his face again,then he opened a bandage and sealed the wound that Lucy had opened.

"Damn! Damn! DAMN!" He yelled before he punched the mirror,breaking it.

"Hey,calm yourself. Why the fuck are you messing up the house?" Orga asked from the living room.

"Those assholes! They'll pay. All of them,the blonde,the stupid brats with her,Laxus,that drunk Bacchus and him..." Rufus said as he let the rage took over him. He came to the living room and looked at Orga.

"Don't." Orga warned him.

"Jellal is important to father,you know that. If it was just him,there wouldn't be a problem. Plus,father is not the only one..." Orga said as he pointed towards something behind Rufus.

Rufus turned behind to see a woman standing behind him.

"Minerva..." Rufus mumbled.

"I thought I told you to call me "The Lady",my spoiled brother." Minerva replied.

"Piss off." Rufus said and tried to walk past Minerva but she grabbed his collar,stopping him.

"Don't be disrespectful. And what's this I heard about a fight with kids?" Minerva asked. Rufus grabbed her hands and freed himself.

"And it looks like they got you good.

"It ain't just kids. They're not the actual problem. It's your pretty boy-toy Jellal.." Rufus spat the final part.

Minerva felt a warm sensation through her stomach when he heard the name.

"W-What happened to Jellal?" Minerva asked,without a single trace left of her usual self.

"Nothing. But if he gets in my way one more time,I won't be able to say the same." Rufus replied and stormed off.

Orga got up as well but Minerva stopped him.

"Tell me everything that happened." She ordered.

* * *

**A/N: So,what did you guys think ? Just like Mashima-Sensei,I work on fan-service so any kind of review is appreciated,taken into consideration and welcomed :D So,Minerva huh? Don't you just hate her? I do,but I just think she and Jellal would be good together :D **

**Review&Favorite&Follow**

**NEXT TIME ON FAIRIES CHOICE,CHAPTER 16: Doubt**

**********_SUPPORT MY OTHER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC: Sin And Sacrifice,Second Chances & Divide And Conquer_**


End file.
